10 years older
by Playdohx
Summary: One day I'm a normal girl that lived in a rich town, Wickerville, North Carolina. My life changes, my father leaves my mother. My sister comes home with a fiance that I've fallen in love with. The twist is I am only 17 whereas he is 27. Suddenly, a surprising death shadows over Wickerville, where everybody and anybody is a suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, I am still currently working on "The Ghost Of My Past's Kisses" which will be about 10 chapters long. I will most likely finish that story next week, and then this one will be updated more often. So enjoy!**

**Summary: Paige Scott is a 17 year old girl that has an older sister named Mia. Mia is 10 years older than Paige and is finally engaged to a man the family is about to meet. Once Mia introduces her fiancé, John Cena, Paige starts to fall in love with John. In the Scott family, being with a man that is 10 years older is forbidden and so is taking another girl's man, especially if she's your sister.**

**10 years older**

**Chapter 1**

**Paige's POV**

It was a beautiful summer day and I was going to meet my sister's fiancé. We have a whole dinner party set up to meet him. The maids in my home were preparing the dinner as I walked in to help put a pearl necklace around my mother's neck.

"You must be excited that your sister is getting married into a rich family," She said,

My mother was a 47 year old woman that was a social climber, she loved to go to parties and be the center of attention but she loved her children and would give it all up for them.

"Yeah, since dad left us, we are pretty much broke," I said as I zipped up the back of her dress.

"Well, Mia actually is in love with this boy, there was a man way richer I tried to set her up with, but she refused and said she loved John." She said as she put some earrings into her ears.

"His name is John?" I asked my mother and she shook her head.

"Mom, do you only want her to marry a rich man so that we can be living the high life? She's going to move out once she marries him; there would be no positive outcome for us. We would still be poor." I said,

"Paige, it's not only about the money. I am thrilled she's going to get married; it's an exciting feeling but scary too. I also want us all to be stable, Mia doesn't know how I feel about the money," She said,

I nodded my head and said, "I would never go with a man for his money,"

"Neither would I but I am desperate right now, they are letting us keep our home at least," She said as she turned around and said, "How do I look?"

"You looked beautiful, mom." I said.

"You look beautiful too," She said as she smiled at me, I was wearing a white dress with a tan belt in the middle, I was wearing white flats as well.

"Mia and her fiancé are here, Mrs. Scott," The maid said with a smile on her face,

My mother ran downstairs and I heard her say, "Your name is John."

I heard a little talk and then I decided to walk down the stairs, that's when I first saw him. He was wearing a nice shirt with shorts on. He was gorgeous.

He didn't even look at me as he heard my footsteps, I finally got to the end of the staircase and I stood next to my mother.

"This is my sister, Paige." She said as she leaned onto John and smiled at me.

"Hi," I said,

"Hey," He said as we shook hands.

My sister got top prize with this guy. He's fucking hot and probably good in bed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The food is getting cold." The maids said,

Even if my mother was a social climber, she was a nice woman. She let the maids eat with us every night and the servants too. We were all a family.

I sat in my normal seat, next to the head of the table. Mia and John sat next to each other and she couldn't keep her hands off of him.

"So, John, how did you two meet?" My mother asked,

Mia piped up and answered for him, "We met at my friend's party. He dated Casey too,"

Casey Givens was a giver for sure, she gave blow jobs all the time. Seriously, that bitch is annoying. Obviously, he has high tolerance for chicks like that.

I stayed silent and just ate, occasionally I would look up at that gorgeous face.

"How old are you?" My mother asked him,

"27, only 4 months older than Mia," he said,

"Good," My mother continued, "What do you do for a living?"

"Mom," Mia obviously didn't want that question to be answered, "You look pretty tonight," She said trying to sway the subject.

John chuckled and it was quite obvious he felt out of place, so, I decided to ask a question that wasn't going to intimidate him.

"So, how long did it take you to get those muscles?" I don't know why that came out of my mouth. Mia looked at me like I was being an idiot. She was obviously pissed off and she didn't want him to think his family was a bunch of freaks.

He laughed and said, "Almost all my life,"

Mia kicked me hard under the table and I kicked her back harder, bitch shouldn't kick me because I have a personality.

After dinner, Mia and my mother decided to go take a walk together. I was doing the dishes when John came up beside me and said, "Hi, your name is Paige right?"

"Paige Scott also known as Bruce Wayne," I said with a smile and he laughed,

"You need help?" He asked as he rolled up his sleeves and I nodded and allowed him to help.

"Where's your dad? Mia always cries when I ask her," He said as he wiped every dish I soaked.

"He left, he decided to go on with another woman who he had been seeing for over 5 years. My father was my world, I loved him with all my heart. My family is broke now," I said as I smiled at him, he looked into my eyes.

I put my hand on his cheek and I felt goose bumps and I said, "You have an eyelash on your face," I wiped it off and he smiled at me and said, "Is your mom someone that won't allow Mia and I to stay in the same room?"

"No, she would let you. You guys have sex yet?" I asked even though it was none of my business,

He looked at me in disbelief that I asked that, I cracked open a beer for him and handed it to him, I was waiting for my answer.

"Yes," He said as he took a sip,

I nodded in jealousy, I couldn't help my jealousy and I asked, "How long were you two together before you did it?"

"Not long," He answered,

"Best in your life?" I asked,

He chuckled and said, "So far," We cheered and I never drank beer before but I tried to fit in, I took a sip and tried my best not to spit it out.

I couldn't believe I was asking him this, but I cleared my throat and asked, "Was she your first time? I know that you were hers."

"No, but don't tell her that, I'll be fucked," he said,

I smiled and said, "Who was your first time?"

"This girl that used to be my friend, we were friends since we were 5 then we had sex later on in life, dated for a while now we hate each other." He said, "How old are you?" He asked,

"I'm about to be 18," I didn't wanna say the word seventeen. He was 27 and my mother wouldn't allow that, I wanted him to break up with my sister and be with me even if I only knew him for an hour.

My mother and sister walked inside smiling with our dog, they took him on a walk and John put the beer down and Mia walked up to him and kissed him, "Missed me?" She said as she kissed his neck.

My mother smiled at them and liked the idea of them, but I didn't. I tried to control my jealousy because Mia was my sister and I loved her but John was someone that made me happy. I smiled at them as well and my mother put her hand on my shoulder.

"That will be you soon, if you tried," She said,

"I don't wanna chase a boy, mom. I want it to be natural, when the time is right," I said,

"Understandable," She whispered back to me and she looked at John and Mia and said, "You two can sleep in the other master bedroom,"

Later on that night, I walked to their room and put my ear against the door.

"Do you like my family?" I heard Mia say and John replied with, "I like your sister,"

"Really? She's a brat," She laughed,

She was obviously jealous that John liked me, she probably wanted John to hate me and only like my mother.

"She seems like a nice girl, Mia." John said,

"She told me about you dad," John said,

"She did?" Mia asked,

"Baby, why didn't you tell me about your father?" He asked her,

"I don't know, sort of embarrassing to me." She said,

"I'm going to get water," He said and I heard him get up, I ran into the kitchen and he came down a few seconds later.

"Hey," He said with a smile.

"Hi, Johnny," I said,

He smiled at me and said, "Beer?"

"No, Pepsi for me," I said,

"Well, I better get back upstairs before Mia thinks I'm gone too long, she probably thinks I'm having sex with one of the maids," He said,

"She doesn't like the fact we talk," I said,

"Yeah, she's the freaking jealous type," He said,

"Tell me how," I said,

"I talk to one girl and we fight," He said as he walked towards the staircase.

"Wait," I said,

"What?" He turned around and I kissed his cheek. My heart melted. I felt wrong for wanting my sister's fiancé, but he was so damn cute.

I could hear them talking still and I heard Mia roll over and kiss him, I walked away before the sex started. I knew I couldn't have him but I think I should try.

Something told me to try, maybe I could get him and Mia will understand. The only problem is my mother has me set up on a date tomorrow with a guy, he was rich but I don't go after guys for their money.

The next morning, I saw my mother and Mia looking through a wedding catalog. I spent that morning trying to seduce John, it was bitchy of me.

Have you ever felt so in love you'll do something crazy? That's how I felt but I thought this was just a crush and within a week, I bet I would be over him.

Around noon, my sister and John were in the pool kissing and my mother was out on a sun chair looking at some bridal magazines.

I knew Mia was prettier than me, she had long blonde straight hair, brown eyes, perfect lips and a really nice body. As for me, I had long brown hair with a curvy body, my eyes were blue and I was short and Mia was a tall woman.

I walked outside with a towel around my body, I took it off and I was there in a bikini, I wasn't the type to show off my body like Mia was. I was very private with my body, I didn't like to show too much, it wasn't me.

I saw John look at me, he looked at me for a good 40 seconds until Mia kissed him again and giggled. I hoped into the water and started doing laps back and forth.

When I came up from the water, John and Mia weren't even paying any attention to me. I felt alone and I decided to dig for some attention from John.

I swam over to them and said, "Hi"

"Paige, come on, we were doing adult stuff," Mia said a little irritated.

"Well, I'm bored and there's nobody here to talk to except for mom," I said,

"Go find friends!" She said,

"I do have friends but it's summer vacation and your wedding is soon. I can't!" I said,

"Whatever go do something else though," She said as she was about to kiss John again.

"No, it's fine, you can hang out with us," He said,

"She can't even stand on this side of the pool without going on her tippy toes, John." Mia said,

"Babe, let her have fun." He said and Mia backed away from him a little bit. I smiled at him.

"Whatever, I'm going to get a hair tie for my hair," Mia said,

"Thank you," I said as I punched him in the arm,

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" He asked me,

"I was bored," I said with a smile,

"Now you're fucked," He said as he picked me up, I saw from the corner of my eye Mia looking at me with pure jealousy. She dived into the pool and hoped on John.

Mia had no idea that I had a little crush on John but she was getting jealous that I was getting some of his attention, once they began to suck each other's faces off. I decided to hope out and get ready for my date.

**Later on at Paige's Date**

"Stay away from me!" I yelled as I walked off from him. He had just called me a stupid slut and that it was my fault my father left. He was an asshole and I couldn't help but kick him in the nuts. I don't even know his name.

I kept calling the home phone until John picked up, "Hey midget, what's up?" He said,

"I need someone to pick me up and take a walk with me too, I need someone to talk to," I said,

"What did the asshole do?" He asked over the phone,

"He called me a slut and told me it was my fault my father left," I said,

"I'll be right there," He assured me.

When John showed up, he grabbed my hand as we walked around. Sometimes there was silence, but I enjoyed that and so did he. Us holding hands wasn't affection, it was just his way of saying he's there for me.

The man I went on the date with showed up with his friends and said, "There's the bitch!"

John instantly punched him in the face and made me chuckle. We walked into a gazebo, and even if we just met yesterday. The gazebo made everything more romantic.

"Wanna dance?" He said,

I laughed because there will violins playing, I took his hand and began to dance with him.

"Every girl loves to dance in a gazebo. Every fucking girl," He said with a smile,

"Well this can be our spot," I said with a smile.

Our lips began to draw closer, but you'll find out next time if they connected.

**Well, that was chapter one! I hope you like it! Review!**

**Please check out my other stories such as "The Ghost Of My Past's Kisses" and "Mine"**

**The Ghost Of My Past's Kisses is a AJ/Punk story.**

**Mine is a OC/John Cena story.**

**Please check out RandomStories203.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John suddenly pulled away the second before they almost connected, I felt guilty as well and I just smiled. We continued dancing in the gazebo for a while until Mia called his cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked,

"I'm on my way back right now, some guy was being a dick to your sister I was just helping her out, babe, stop worrying I'm not screwing another girl," He said,

He hung up the phone and I nodded my head and said, "You can go, I'm gonna go get some ice cream before I head home."

"No, we can have ice cream at home. I'm not leaving you alone," He said as he put his arm around me.

I smiled and I put my arm around him as well, we took his car home. I felt pretty awesome sitting next to him in his car, I was only 17 and I was in the car with a 27 year old. I smiled over at him and whispered, "I'm legal next year,"

That sentence I said to him was going to change our relationship forever. I didn't even know why I truly said it but I knew what I meant. In a few months, if I had sex with John it wouldn't be considered rape. I was trying to tell him to fuck me soon and I didn't even feel guilty.

He looked over at me as he drove, the face he gave me almost made me melt in my pants. A smirk came across his face as he pulled into our home.

I walked up to the porch and said, "Tomorrow, we are all going to the beach. We're taking two cars, two people in each because my mother only has a two seat car. Can I go with you?" I asked,

He smiled at me and said, "If your sister allows you and by the way, maybe we won't have to wait till your legal," He whispered the last part in my ear and I closed my eyes hoping for him to plant a kiss on me.

He didn't kiss me, he walked inside and upstairs. I felt on top of the world as I ran into the house, it was like I floated on a cloud.

"Enjoyed yourself, Ms. Scott?" Maryann, who is my personal maid, asked me,

"Not the date but I met a guy after the date," I said,

"Well how about you introduce him to me unless it's upstairs in your sister's bed," She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" I asked,

'My mother always told me how a woman acts when she's in love. I dream about the day I could find a man but I'm already 43 years old," She said as she put Windex on one of the windows.

"Maryann," I started,

"Yes, child?" She asked,

"I like him," I looked at her,

"I know you do, child." She said as she wiped,

"Tell me what to do, give me some guidance," I said, "Should I just stay away from him because it will tear my family apart?" I asked,

"In my book, if John is willing to leave. He's fair game," She said, "I'm going to bed, Ms. Scott. Goodnight." She said as she walked downstairs.

I took out my journal and began to write:

_God, I apologize for trying to take my sister's fiancé but there's something about him I love, he's everything I want in a man. Today, we almost kissed, tomorrow, I'm going to the beach wit my family. This ought to be interesting how it's going to turn out at the beach. _

_I hope he breaks Mia's heart, I hope he dumps her and comes to me and we can run off to Miami together since we're stuck in California._

I laid down in my bed and I fell asleep, I had the most wonderful dream of my life:

"_Mmm," I said as I nibbled on John's neck._

_He was sitting on the bed looking at himself in the mirror, we have been together for 4 months and I was about to turn 18. I bit on his neck and he smiled and said, "You know for a girl that was a virgin 4 months ago, your pretty dirty."_

_I put my arms around him and said, "I want you so badly,"_

"_You have me," He said as he switched me around to the front of him and I put my legs around him._

"_John, even if we don't make it and Mia finds out we been together, I will always love you," I said as I kissed him._

_His hand went up my back because I was in his shirt from the night before, he took it off and kissed me again._

_I laid back on the bed with my legs spread opening, waiting for him to enter me once again. A huge moan escaped from my lips as he put himself whole inside of me._

_The whole bed was shaking as I flopped up and down with a strong man on top of me, I was in so much pleasure I allowed myself to screamed, scratch his back and grab onto the bed rail. _

"_Damn, baby, can you give me a second to breathe?" I said as I giggled,_

_He reached down and kissed me and said, "No, I rather just fuck the hell out of you," He said as he kisses my forehead._

"Paige! Wake up!" My mother said,

I rolled over at looked at my clock, "It's fucking 10 AM, leave me alone," I said as I put a blanket over me.

"Exactly, we were supposed to be at the beach an hour ago!" My mother said angrily as she walked into my room.

"Why do we have to keep going places? Can't we just relax at home?" I asked,

"No, because your sister needs this to happen, she's getting married," She said,

"Tell us our schedule for the next week," I said,

"Today we are going to the beach, tomorrow John's family and our family are both coming over, then, we are going to a ship around the harbor, then on Saturday, we are hosting a masquerade party. So, after the beach today, I will give you guys money to get a dress and some masks." She said,

"We can't afford that, Mom, why are we even having parties if we can't afford them?" I asked as I sat up in my seat.

"Well, your uncle is sending a lot of money to me and your father is being forced to give me the same benefits when we were married even if we don't talk he sends me about 10,000 per month." She said as she fixed her swimsuit.

"At least you're not one of those moms who wear bikinis to the beach or I would kill myself," I said as I got up.

"Yeah, whatever but get ready or we're leaving without you." She said,

When she left the room, I took off all my clothes and looked at my bare body in the mirror. I didn't know if it was considered attractive but I sure hope so.

I turned around and looked at the back of my body. I was only looking at myself to see if John would like if I looked this way in front of him. There was a picture of Mia on my dresser of her at the beach. Her body was perfect, there was no way I was more attractive than her.

I don't cry a lot, the last time I cried was when my father left. I can only name 3 times in my life when I actually cried. The first time was when I broke my leg when I was 9 and they were moving my leg when I was in pain, the next was when my parents got into a really heated argument when I was 11, then my father left.

Make this time number 4, I would never stand a stance if we were both standing in front of him. It was one tear that I wiped away,

I took a shower even if I was going to get wet again, I felt dirty and I put on a bikini and I put clothes over me. I didn't like walking out in public with only a bikini on. I walked outside with my sunglasses and hat on, my bag in my other hand as I saw Mia arguing a little bit with John.

"So you're playing this childish game? Are you fucking kidding me, John?" She asked him and she looked like she was going to growl at him and eat him alive.

"Mia, don't be like this. She asked me yesterday." John said,

"What's with all the noise?" My mother asked,

"No idea," I said,

"Mom, this tramp of a sister I have wants to ride with John but I am John's fiancé." She said,

I was tired of Mia's shit, I knew they were together and it was true she should have a right to be in the car with him, but fuck that. I want him to and I wanna get what I want.

"Well, I asked first. I like his car, you can ride with mom," I said,

"MOM! Are you kidding me? I wanna be in the car with him make her ride with you!" Mia said,

"Paige, be the better person. Come with me, they are a couple they don't need to tagging along with everything. They want alone time." My mom said,

"They fuck every god damn night, that's enough alone time in my opinion!" I said,

"Why are you acting like this? We were close sisters we hardly fought then once I bring John all you wanna do is tag along! What me and John do at night is none of your god damn business." Mia said,

I looked over and my mother and she mouthed to me, "Come here,"

I walked over to her, I really wanted to go with John. It would fun to sit in the car with him for 3 and a half hours. I climbed into my mother's car and put my stuff in the truck and sat on my hat so it doesn't fly away.

"Listen, Paige, we need to talk," She said,

"What?" I asked as I was looking out the window.

"You have been acting very strange lately. Listen, you have to start giving them alone time, their engagement is important." She said,

"I understand," I said, I was concentrated on the car in front of me. It was John's car and I saw my sister laughing and John smiling at her, then they kissed.

"I mean, they are just so cute," My mother said to me,

"Yeah, they are to die for," I said as I rolled my eyes.

We arrived at the beach at 2 PM, I started to set up my beach chair as I rubbed some sun screen on my arms. I put on my glasses and looking on at the ocean.

"Catch me if you can!" Mia yelled as she ran smiling.

John was chasing and he said, "Oh I will!" He scooped her up and kissed her.

I took out a magazine and started to read it to pass my time, I wanted to go in the ocean but I had to give them their time alone. I was becoming a cling on.

"Can I go in now?" I asked my mother,

"No, they are gonna think your following them," She said,

I groaned as I looked at the water, I wanted to go in so bad. "What if I go in by the life guard?" I asked as I pleaded.

"I suppose that will be okay, but do not go by them or your sister will throw a hissy fit." She took out a dollar and gave me one and said, "Go get yourself ice cream to cool down as well,"

I walked over to the ice cream machine and I saw John coming up behind me. He was all wet and he was only getting a water bottle.

"Why aren't you in the water?" He asked with a smile,

"My sister doesn't want us by each other, I guess we just have to stay separated for a while." I said with a smile,

"Don't let her push you around, she's such a bitch to you," He said,

"Thanks for understanding," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You know what I like about you?" He said,

"Tell me," I said with a smile,

"I can be myself around you, with Mia I can't curse or anything I have to be polite. That's not me, I'm an asshole," He farted and I began to laugh how ironic it was that he just called himself polite around Mia then he farts.

"See, you laughed," He laughed too then he said, "If it was Mia I would be fucking 6 feet under,"

"Oh my god," I started laughing hysterically,

Mia came running up and said, "Come on, Boo Bear, let's go back in the water. I'm waiting for you," She said as she pulled him away from me.

I went into the water myself until my mother wanted to go because she wanted Mia and I to get our masquerade outfits.

"So, there's a change in plans, John's parents just called me and said they are coming tonight. Mia and Paige, go looking for masquerade dresses then come back and get ready for dinner with John's family. Also, I will call our family and tell them it is moved till tonight." She said as we both came out of the shower to get the sand out of our hair.

"Let's hurry up," She said as we drove to the masquerade place

'Why are you in a rush?" I asked her as we drove,

"Because I wanna have pleasure for 15 minutes with my fiancé before his stupid parents come," She said as she lit a cigarette.

"Now you smoke?" I asked,

"No, I'm just really stressed. I just took one from mom, this was my first cigarette ever and it was shitty," She said as she threw it out the window.

"Why are you always having sex with him? What if you get pregnant?" I asked,

"Paige, we're getting married soon. If I got pregnant, we could easily hide it. It won't be a big deal for us plus we use protection." She said,

I was a virgin and I have seen porn before but I never experience sex before. I knew a whole lot about it though but still, I never had a penis inside of me, I was quite curious about some things.

"Did you bleed when he popped your cherry?" I asked,

"Yeah, but I wiped it with my finger. I can't believe how good he is at it. Last time we had sex, I almost blacked out from the pleasure." She said as she turned left.

"Did he eat you out?" I asked in a serious tone,

"Don't get me started there, the tongue on that man." She said,

"Do you go after him or does he go after you?" I asked,

"Well, usually I go after him because I can't get enough of him. I love his sex, the way he does it is amazing. Trust me, if you find a man that can do it like him, you'll always want it." She said,

"Is that why you always wanna fuck him? Because his dick is big and it feels nice?" I asked,

"Paige, you're a virgin. He pounds in and out of me non-stop. When he eats me out, his tongue is huge. His kisses make me breathless." She said with a smile,

"Do you do anal?" I asked,

"Why would I?" She asked with a smirk,

"Did you suck his dick?" I asked,

"Of course," She said,

I nodded my head, I was jealous. I felt stupid for being jealous but I couldn't help how I felt. We pulled up to the masquerade place and Mia got out and opened the door for me. She put her arm around me and said, "You'll look beautiful as always."

I looked around the store, I didn't like a lot of the crap that was on the hangers. My sister was the opposite, she was trying on a lot of dresses. They were all flashy too.

I made my way to the back and picked out a light blue dress with some white on it. I smiled at it's elegance. My sister came out with the dress that was in the store's window. It had sparkles and it was pink with red.

I didn't like it but I kept my mouth shut as we drove home. I walked inside the house and got dressed into a nice shirt and jeans. I didn't want to wear a dress either.

John's parents arrived around 7 PM, when they walked in, they walked up to me first. They all hugged me and said, "You're so pretty. Hello."

"Hi," I said with a smile on my face.

Mia looked over a little pissed off and said, "Oh, she's not Mia. I'm Mia. I'm John's fiancé,"

"Oh, sorry for the mix up," His mother said as she shook Mia's hand.

Mia looked instantly pissed off that they hugged me but only shook her hand.

"Mrs. Cena" My mother said as they both walked into the kitchen together.

At dinner, Mia took up most of the conversation talking about herself and how her and John met.

"We met because he dated one of my friend's as well." She said with a smile,

John's mother obviously gave her a fake smile back, I tried not to giggle.

"So, dear, what are you into?" His father asked me,

"I'm an artist." I said with a smile,

"You paint?" They asked,

"Yes, I also wanna be an interior designer when I grow up." I said as I took a sip of my water.

"And I wanna be a fashion model!" Mia said,

I couldn't believe she made an ass of herself like that, the rest of the night Mia tried to make herself highly known to the Cena family since she was going to be a part of it.

I was sitting in the kitchen listening to John's father crack jokes to John's brothers and myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me and it was John.

"Wanna go for another walk?" He asked,

I got up and took his hand, I was in for another night of falling in love with him.

**Please review! Thank you all for some of your reviews! Please check out RandomStories203!**

**Please check out my story "Ghost Of My Past's Kisses" and also "Mine"**

"**Ghost of My Past's Kisses" is an AJ/Punk story.**

"**Mine" Is a John Cena/OC story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My walk with John last night was cut short of Mia following us and telling me to go home, I nodded my head and walked home.

I was pretty tired of her getting everything she fucking wanted though. The Masquerade Party was going to be tonight and I was getting myself ready.

Mia came running into my room with a flat ironer and she started to do her makeup and such. I turned to her and said, "Do it in mom's room, I have to get ready too,"

"Fine!" She said as she walked out of the room in huff.

I sat down in front of my mirror, the party was starting in 2 hours and I didn't even start doing my hair, I knew John was going to look great but I had to make myself look great as well. We were going to a friend's mansion for the party, my mother decided to back down with being the hostess.

I curled each section of my hair perfectly, there were nice big curls. I put some hair spray in. I put some bobby pins in to make my hair line look more normal that was it was. I put on some light tan eye makeup with some mascara.

I slipped into my dress and I put on my necklace, ring, one bracelet, and I took out my heels. 5 minutes till we had to be ready, John and my mother went already. Mia was going to drive us there as soon as we got ready.

She walked into my room in her pink dress, her hair was flattened. She had on red lipstick, pink makeup, and very high heels. "Are you ready?" She asked me,

"It's now or never," I said as I grabbed my bag and we were on our way there.

"Mom and I are heading home around 2, if you wanna stay, make sure John isn't doing anything bad, he has to stay after because his family likes to stay long," She said,

"Don't you trust him?" I asked as I looked at her,

"Of course I do, but not every man is perfect." She said as she looked over at me, she was right. No man was perfect.

We pulled up and I was afraid to walk inside, I tried so hard to make myself look wonderful, we walked in and I looked over at Mia who scammed the room. She screeched when she saw John.

"Baby!" She screamed as she ran over to him and hugged him, they started to kiss and I walked over to the drinks.

"Can I have one virgin Shirley temple?" I asked the bartender.

"Virgin right?" He asked,

"Yes, no alcohol for me." I said with a smile.

He put it in front of me and I took a sip out of it, I was sitting there for 45 minutes ordering a few Shirley temples.

John walked up next to me and put his hand around me and said, "You look stunning, Paige," I smiled at him and said, "You look great yourself John,"

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked him as I smiled like a dork.

"Show me," He said with a smile,

I put the cherry in my mouth and tied it, I took it out and showed him.

"Pretty incredible, most strippers know how to do that," He said,

I giggled at his response and I said, "Where's Mia?"

"Talking to your mom," He said with a smile, "Do you wan-" He was cut off by a man putting his hand on my shoulder and asked, "One dance?"

I took his hand and I began to dance with the man until John put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Do you mind if I take her?"

The man shook his head to say yes and John filled in his spot. John seemed a little more determined than other times, our sweet flirting was nothing compared to this.

"The things I would do to you if you were of legal age, not a Scott, and If I wasn't going to get married," He whispered,

"What do you mean by if I wasn't a Scott?" I whispered into his ear.

"Your 17, I'm 27. That's a big problem to the Scott family," He said as he put one hand on my ass.

"Let's go outside," He said quickly,

We both walked outside in very fast pace, we ended up in the gazebo we walked in together a few nights ago.

"Dance with me, again," he said,

We started to dance in the gazebo, the lights were on and beautiful violin music was playing, nobody was in sight.

"How do you feel?" He whispered into my ear,

"On top of the world," I said,

He chuckled and I snapped into reality and said, "John, I need to tell you something I wanted to tell you but I knew Mia would be a big problem and I didn't wannabe the reason why you two aren't together."

He looked into my eyes and pulled a piece of my hair back and smiled and said, "You can tell me anything,"

"I want you," I whispered as I looked into his eyes,

He gave me a bit of a confused look and I quickly gathered myself and said, "I should be getting back,"

"No, Paige, don't worry about it," He said as he grabbed my arm,

"No, I gotta go, Johnny!" I said as I fought his arm.

He grabbed me and leaned in and kissed me, my first real kiss ever. I was an innocent child, hopefully the way I moved my tongue was good enough.

He pulled back and I smiled and leaned up, I felt his lips against mine as I smiled at him. "I like you so much," I whispered,

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." He said as he kissed me again,

I took his hand and led him to the beach, I sat on his lap as we both looked at the ocean. "Isn't the ocean so beautiful?" I asked him,

"Not like you," He said as he kissed the side of my head,

"You're being sweet. You already have me, no need to sweet talk me," I said,

"That is true, I'm tired of looking like a fucking polite rich bastard in front of all of you. I can only be myself around you because you understand me." He said,

I leaned into him more and he put his arms around my hips. I didn't care if my dress was being ruined and I looked up at him and said, "Oh my god," I freaked out for a second.

"What the fuck?" He asked,

"Your my sister's fiancé! What am I doing! I am such a fucking idiot, I swear I don't know what the fuck is ever wrong with me. I apologize, John. I led you on I feel s-" I was cut off by him kissing me again, I leaned into the kiss more.

"What time is it?" I asked him,

"2:45, why?" He asked,

"Perfect," A huge smile spread across my face, I took out my phone and a text from Mia said to watch John. Oh, don't worry darling, I'll watch him.

John and I tried to act casual as we walked back to the party because somebody could spot us that is friends with Mia.

Once we got back to the party, I looked back and John and said, "Let's go upstairs," I giggled.

He followed me up the stairs as I walked into one of the guest rooms, he followed and laid down on the bed. He sat up right away though, and said, "Well when you get home, tell Mia I'll crash here,"

"No, I'm not leaving," I said as I got on top of him.

His eyebrow raised and he said, "Your only 17, Paige,"

"I'm 17 and in love." I said,

"Paige, your 10 years younger than me, I can't do this to you. I won't take away something that is yours." He said,

"You did it with Mia," I complained,

"Paige, Mia is my own fucking age," John said,

"I wish I was your age too," I said,

"Paige, don't do this to me." He said,

"I'm not doing anything, I just want you," I said,

"Paige, I want you too, so badly, but there's complications," He said,

A tear dropped from my eye, make this the 6th time I remember I cried. He looked up at my face and said, "Listen, Paige, you'll find someone that's good for you,"

"I want you!" I snapped at him and I kissed him and he shook his head and said, "Paige,"

"Don't say Paige," I said as I kissed him again, this time he put his arm around my back. I started to heavily make out with him. I allowed him to kiss my neck.

"Please," I said as I pointed to the zipper on my back, he was hesitant because of our age difference.

He slowly unzipped my dress and I let it drop. I closed my eyes and remembered what I did the day we went to the beach, I looked at my body in the mirror. This was going to be the first man to ever see my bare body.

I kept my eyes shut as I took off my bra then I dropped my panties to the floor, I saw John's face, I couldn't read it. He looked guilty and I could tell, he wanted to do this but he felt bad that I was a child.

"You're a child," he said,

"By only a couple of months," I said,

He looked down at his own belt, I was hoping he would unbuckle it, and he did. He unbuckled his and allowed his pants to hit the ground. His shirt was already off. I smiled a bit and he said, "Come here," he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I laid on my back as he kissed down my body, my eyes were shut and he asked me, "You're a virgin right?"

I wanted to look experienced but I didn't wanna lie, "Yes,"

I held onto him, I was ready to have my first time with him, he looked at me and said, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I said as I touched the back of his head.

The next moment, he put it in, the whole thing. My eyes were shut as I held onto his back.

"God, you're so tight," He said as he breathed in,

I started to moan as John went faster and faster. His pace kept quickening, he went harder and harder. I grabbed a hold of everything I saw. John's back was red from my scratches. I lost it once we both emptied ourselves.

He thought I was a child, but that night I showed him I wasn't a child. I was a woman that rid him on that bed. Every scream, every moan, every tear on the bed sheet, we didn't stop until that morning.

I woke up and I slowly opened my eyes as I saw John sitting up from his side of the bed, I could tell he felt guilty with what he did to me. I wasn't a virgin anymore.

I sat up and crawled my way over to him and plopped down next to him. He looked over at me and nodded, he cracked his neck and said, "I'm getting married in 2 weeks,"

"I know," I said as I rubbed his shoulders to comfort him.

"I did things to you I shouldn't have done, Paige. I took your virginity from you, I took your innocence, and I took everything that was yours." He said as he wiped his forehead, he had a headache from thinking about it.

"So you didn't like it?" I asked in disappointment.

"No, I loved it, every second of it I did but it doesn't make a difference. I am 27 years old and I had sex with a 17 year old," He said,

"John, I may be only 17 year olds, but I love you and age shouldn't matter. I never said no stop, I said yes keep going. You need to understand that I may be 17 but you didn't force me to do anything. So get that out of your head," I said as I kissed his shoulders.

"I fucked my fiancé's sister," He whispered,

I stopped kissing his shoulder and said, "We should stop this affair,"

"I don't want to stop," He said,

"We have to, just know I really liked you John. It wasn't mean to be because I'm 10 years younger and you're getting married." I said,

He nodded his head and pick up his clothing, he slid himself into it and left the room. Once again, I looked at my bare body in the mirror. I had a few bites on my shoulders and my nails were terrible from scratching his back.

I put on a pair of shorts and a top that was in the closet and I made my way home. When I walked inside, I heard a fight between Mia and John.

Oh crap, I hope he didn't tell her anything, I would be dead.

"Where the fuck were you?" She asked,

"I was sleeping at the party, nothing happened I was really drunk and I couldn't get home." He said as he kissed her in front of me.

"Yeah.." I continued, "I saw him, Mia, he went to bed. Nothing happened."

Mia and John were in a hug as she nodded her head and said, "Thank you for watching him," She walked over and hugged me, I felt terrible for the sin I committed.

I nodded my head and looked over at John, he was heading for the shower and so was I. John's shower was going on for 10 minutes and I took a deep breath and opened his bathroom door with a robe on.

Mia was downstairs, she would have no idea. I locked the door behind me so that she wouldn't even be able to walk in.

I took off my robe and took a deep breath, I hoped the back of the shower and John's perfect ass was staring me in my face. A smile drew across my face as I closed the curtain behind me. I came up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"I wanna talk," I said,

"You said everything you had to say this morning," He said as he removed my arms from around his waist, he turned around to look down at me. The water was beaming on his back and I said, "John, last night wasn't a mistake. It was over whelming that I did all this to my sister, but I don't wanna stop even if it makes me a bitch or a whore. I fucking want you."

I leaned up and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around me. "My second time will be in the shower." I whispered and he chuckled.

I dried myself off quickly after the shower, my mother came into the room after me and said, "We're going out to dinner, I invited a friend for you,"

"Mom, I don't want you setting me up with people I'll choose my own man, and I don't want a loser guy that is a dumb social lite." I said a little pissed off,

"Well, just see if you like him, it won't hurt." She said, I nodded my head and got ready for dinner.

We sat with my mother's friend and Mia's friend. My mother and I sat next to each other, my mother sat next to her friend. Across from me was Matt, a guy my mother wanted me to desperately meet. Next to him was John and next to John was Mia and her friend.

"So, Matthew," My mother sipped her wine and asked, "You're gonna become a doctor, I heard."

"Yes, I am, I decided to become a doctor because my whole family has done it and I really would love to be a doctor and follow in the footsteps of the rest of my family." He replied with,

John looked a bit jealous, it made me smile because he looked over at him and asked, "So, you think you're good enough for Paige?"

"Of course, I'll treat her like a queen." He said,

"That's some bullshit," he said,

My mother was shocked but she wasn't that fond of Matthew either, she just wanted me to be married and give some money to her.

"Excuse me?" He asked,

"Listen, Paige is someone very important to me and I know you won't treat her with respect so just get out of here before I twist you like a pretzel," John snapped at him,

"John, calm down, baby. It's just a meeting between them," Mia grabbed his arm,

"You don't have to try and ruin this for me. I wanna get married too," Matt replied,

"I don't give a shit what you want, you know what I want?" He asked and Matt got up in fear.

"What?" Matt asked with his eyes huge,

"My fist in your face like this," John punched him in the nose and they carried Matt out.

Mia convinced the workers to allow John and us stay.

"Wow, you are protective!" My mother said with a smile,

My mother was being a complete idiot, she was proud of him for knocking out a guy. I shook my head and put my hand on my face. I started to cut into my chicken.

Once I arrived home, I started to write in my journal:

John and I had sex, it was the greatest experience in my life. I wish I could live it all over again.

I stopped writing and instantly closed my journal as my mother walked into my room and said, "Can you knock on your sister's door and make them stop with the sex? My ears are starting to bleed form your sister screaming his name.

I sighed and my mother went back into her room. I walked up to the room and walked in on John and my sister having sex.

"Paige!" She screamed as she covered herself with her sheet. John looked over at me because he knew I was obviously hurt.

"Mia," I said,

"GET OUT! You can see what I'm trying to do here," She said,

"Honey, your blow jobs are obviously nothing compared to what he got before," I almost covered my mouth because I was referring back to when John told me that it was the best blow job he had ever gotten when I sucked his dick.

Thank god, Mia didn't hear me and she said, "Get out!" She screamed.

"No, mom said she wants you to stop because she's getting tired of hearing constant sex. Anyway, your friend is outside she's been asking to talk to you for the past 15 minutes." I lied but I texted her friend about 30 minutes ago to come over because Mia needed someone to talk to.

Mia slipped on her clothes and so did John, she walked out of the room and walked downstairs. She opened the door and saw one her friends and they went for a walk, obviously.

"Why did you have to fuck her?" I asked,

"Why do I have to answer to you? She's my fiancé." He said, I couldn't believe how rude he was being.

"Well, I don't like it," I said,

"Because you're jealous," He suggested,

"No," I said instantly,

"Yeah you are, don't lie to me." He said with a smile and he leaned in and kissed me.

"Don't have sex with her anymore, only sometimes because then she will suspect. I want you all to myself." I said as I kissed him again.

His phone was ringing and he picked it up and saw a message from Mia saying she's going out with his friend and my mother for a while because there was a family party.

I leaned in and kissed him again, "We have a lot of time to ourselves then, they won't be home until like 11 AM," I said as he kissed me.

"Mmm," He said as he hugged me, "Let's do it in your bed since we have to be secretive. I wanna show you my home tomorrow, your sister and mother are going too."

"Okay," I said as we kissed and we walked into my room. I shut the door behind me and I said, "Oh crap, give me a minute I left my phone downstairs, if we're both not by our phones, they will suspect." He nodded his head as I ran downstairs.

"Mrs. Cena," John's mother was still in the house and said that and I was confused,

'What are you talking about?" I asked,

"You're sleeping with John, only I know your secret, child." She said,

**That was chapter 3! Please leave reviews so I can know if this story is good!**

**Please check out RandomStories203**

**Also, please check out my other stories. REVIEW please ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Me seeing John's mother in the kitchen last night wasn't real, she wasn't even in my house. I was dozing off because I was so worried about people knowing about John and I. I thank God that it didn't really happen.

Yes, I did have sex with John that night but I woke up alone, he was gone from the bed and I checked Mia's room and I saw them peacefully sleeping next to each other.

I felt cheap, like the cheap puppy you buy because nobody else will take it. Even if I slept with him, I wanted to wake him in his arms as well.

I stood in the doorway looking at them, my mother came up behind me and said, "Get the camera and snap a photo, they'll wanna show their kids that when this marriage goes through,"

I looked back at my mother and asked, "She's pregnant?"

"No, dear. When she is, this will be something we can put together. We can make a collage of pictures of them and give it as a wedding gift and also I got them a brand new car," My mother said,

"Are we going to pick out her dress today?" I asked as we walked down the steps,

"Yes, we are going to the bridal place then you can go help John with finding a tux," My mother smiled and she called from the stairs, "Mia, it's time to go dress shopping, you have to wake up, dear!"

Mia groaned but got herself out of her bed and got dressed, we were in John's car since my mother's car was only two seats. I sat in the back and rolled down the window to get the breeze.

"I'm happy with him, mommy." She said with a smile,

"He seems like he's a good man that will treat you right," My mother said with a smile,

"I just can't picture myself without him. We were talking about having kids yesterday, he said he wants to wait but I told him when we get married, I wanna start on making kids," Mia told my mom,

"No!" I said and I caught myself and was afraid how they were gonna react to me screaming no. I was so nervous and Mia asked me, "What's so bad about that?"

"Well," I said as I cleared my throat, "I personally think you and John should enjoy your first year of marriage instead of taking care of children. You guys should be a young couple until about 3 years later then think about kids," I said to cover myself up,

"You have a point but I don't know, it's just I can't live without him. I truly love him and if anyone messed this up they are just cruel because that would be ruining my life." Mia said,

"Well, John is a handsome guy, it's gonna be hard to keep girls off of him," I said,

Mia shot me a look and said, "Well, I will fight those girls, he's mine. Our engagement party is coming up, then we're having a family dinner again, then some more things to do, then our bachelor party," Mia explained even though I knew our whole schedule.

I was protective of John because I loved him, I wanted him all to myself but Mia was the problem. One day I would tell her, even if John and her were 35 years old with 3 kids, I would tell her because I was her sister.

My mother pulled up to the bridal place where Mia tried on every dress, I started to tear when I would picture their wedding day, I didn't like seeing the sight of John marrying my sister. I excused myself from it and decided to help John with his tux, he was across the street.

My heart dropped when I walked inside and saw John with his tux on, he walked over to me and asked, "How do I look?"

"Nice," I lied,

"Tell me the truth," He said,

"No, you do look nice but you don't look nice in the tuxedo that your gonna marry my sister in," I whispered,

He sighed and asked, "Paige, what did you honestly expect? Yes, I have feelings for you too but I can't just take off a wedding my parents spent thousands of dollars on,"

"Well, we could get married instead," I said,

"Paige, grow up." He said,

"Well, when I started to flirt with you and we did all that crap, I expected you to love me back!" I said,

"I do fucking love you," He said a little too loud and people looked over and he continued, "We'll talk about this later because right now I'm dealing with my parents not liking Mia and other crap, alright?" He asked,

"They don't like Mia? No, John. We are talking about this right now! You had sex with me and then you're gonna marry my sister! I thought you were at least better than that," I said with an attitude,

"You don't get to judge me, you knew me for 2 weeks and had sex with me only twice. Mia can judge me but you can't," He said,

"If you want Mia so bad then go be with her!" I said,

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm getting ready to get married, Paige. You're a 17 year old little girl that I made a foolish mistake with. Listen, I do love you but Mia is more right for me, she's my age, she has a perfect body, she actually fits for what my parents look for, I know they don't like her but she fits with my family," He said,

"Perfect body?" I asked,

"Yeah, she's hard to stop fucking," He said,

My heart dropped and I asked, "I'm easy to?"

"No, it's not that. It's just she can please me too just like you," He said,

"You know, I'm happy I came here because I thought you actually freaking cared about me but you're sitting here saying that she's your age and crap. Our ages shouldn't matter, if you actually wanted to be with me, It wouldn't fucking matter. You're just so worried that Mia will throw a fit and your family will be upset that you weren't loyal. I really have to move on because this can't be happening I'll have to call up Matt because I can't do this if you're gonna act like this." I said as I turned around and left.

I couldn't be with John if he was going to always talk about our age difference and I was serious about calling up Matt, I needed to. That was the moment I realized that John was just a boy that I was attracted to. I fell in love with him.

I sat in front of my mirror doing my makeup to meet Matt tonight, I felt lonely as I looked into the mirror at the broken hearted girl. I put on some eye shadow and Maryann walked up behind me and started to curl my hair.

"Hi Maryann," I said,

"Child, talk to him," She said,

"You knew this whole time didn't you?" I looked up to ask her,

She nodded her head as she put some hair spray in my hair, and I shook my head no and said, "My mother is having dinner tonight, I need to move on with Matt. I can't live my life with my sister's boyfriend. When they're married with kids what if one day the kids have to hear "Daddy cheated on mommy with Aunt Paige," I can't deal with that"

"That's understandable, but, they aren't married yet and Paige, you're going back to school tomorrow, make an effort now because this is your last time to make an impression on John before you will have less time with him." Maryann said,

I nodded my head and said, "Maryann, whose gonna drive me to school tomorrow?"

"John," She answered and I looked over at her and shook my head no.

"Yes, he has to. I can't drive, your mother will still be in bed, your sister will probably be sleeping and John will be up." She said as she continued to curl my hair.

I sighed because I knew John taking to me to my first day of my senior year would be awkward since all he says is that I'm a child. I walked downstairs as Matt came in, I gave him a hug and showed him his seat.

"Mom, Matt and I are going to go on a date sometime next weekend, will that be okay?" I asked her as I cut my steak but looked directly at John, he gave me a look that I will never forget.

"Of course!" My mother was thrilled to think I had a boyfriend that I could possibly marry and make her more than happy.

"Matt, what kind of work do you do?" John asked trying to pick a fight again with him,

"I'm living with my parents because I'm in college," He said trying not to make eye contact,

"So, you don't have a job to support Paige?" He asked,

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is with me but I really don't wanna have this between us. Paige and I are none of your business so please stay out of it." He said,

"Actually, asshole, I can do whatever the fuck I want," John snapped back,

"Paige, stop bringing boys here that John doesn't like," Mia said,

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped at her,

"Excuse me? Your little boyfriend here is starting problems with John," She said,

"Do you ever think maybe John starts the fucking problem? Just because your marrying this dick head doesn't mean that I have to go by all your rules!" I said,

"John and I aren't putting rules for you, you're just jealous that I'm gonna be married to the guy I love!" Mia said,

"He's jealous!" I said,

"Who is he jealous of?" Mia asked confused,

"What the fuck are you talking about?" John yelled to cover it up,

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready for school tomorrow. Have fun having sex again." I said as I walked upstairs.

I laid on my bed, to my surprise, I heard no sex from John and Mia's room. Maybe what I said really got John to think, he was jealous. I rolled over and looked at the picture of my father and me on my table. I missed him so much.

I sat up and pulled out my phone and called him, I waited for him to pick up as I heard each ring, "Come on daddy, please," I said,

_The person you have called is not available, please leave a message at the beep._

I sighed and rolled over, tomorrow at school is going to be wonderful.

I woke up with Maryann shaking me alerting me that John was already ready, I hopped into my hot shower and was downstairs read within 10 minutes. I walked in front of John with an attitude as I climbed into the front seat.

In the car, nothing was said. No words, just a few looks here and there. I felt uncomfortable and once I got out of the car, John saw me get bullied by a girl that always has bullied me. She pushed me to fall. I looked back at John. I guess I was the little girl he described me as.

He got out of the car and helped me up, "I'll help you inside," I felt a little more comfortable when he told me would, his arm around me in the see of teenagers felt nice.

I stopped at my locker and looked up at him and said, "These are my people, the little ones you make fun of,"

He brushed my hair back and asked me, "You must be really tired of me saying that?"

"I am because it isn't fair. I love you because of your personality. You should love me because of my personality and not care about my age." I said,

"It's not only that, Paige, your also my fiancé's sister," He said as he smiled at me,

"We have been on a crazy ride, John. One moment you wanna be with me then the next I don't wanna be with you," I said,

"I want you more than anything," He whispered,

"Prove it to me, John. Or else, I can't believe you I can't feed into the lies you tell me because they will hurt me," I said,

John got out a box form his pocket, he pulled it out and it was a ring that looked beautiful but old. "Listen, I was going to give this to your sister on our wedding night but you deserve it more than her. You deserve a lot more than her," He said,

"Yet I don't have it," I said as he slipped the ring onto my finger as I smiled at it. "What do we do from here?" I asked as I put my head against the locker,

"Sneak around I guess, I just can't be without you. We were supposed to go to my house yesterday but we're going over the weekend and we can spend time together there too," He said as I nodded my head.

"I wanted to be with you though, I wanna be in Mia's spot," I said,

"I want you to be in Mia's spot," He said,

"I wanna be your bride," I said with a smile,

He kissed my temple and said, "I'll pick you up at 3," He said,

"No, wait, kiss," I said and he turned around and kissed me. "Don't let Mia touch you!" I said,

"I won't, I promise, but a lot of girls have touched me," He said,

I pulled him back and asked, "You've cheated on my sister before?"

"Yes, I cheated on her with her best friend," He admitted easily to me,

"If we got together, would you cheat on me?" I asked,

"No," he said, "Now, you have to get to class," He said and he kisses me one last time.

I turned around to my bag and typed in "Mia" as my contact.. Should I tell her that John cheated on her so I can have him?

**That was chapter 4! Idk about this chapter :/ please review!**

**Check out RandomStories203**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lightning then a huge boom of thunder, just as if the angels were throwing chairs at each other in heaven. Boom, the lights went out.

"Damn," I whispered as I hoped off my bed, I was watching television until the power went out. It was supposed to relax me after the stressful first day I had. Senior year is going to be a great year but looking for a college won't be.

I took out a flashlight and the only people in the house were John and Mia, my mother was out with her friends and she sent me a quick text saying she's going have to say over her house because of the storm.

"You didn't have to cheat on me and never tell me!" Mia screamed,

I was such a bitch for actually telling Mia, but this way I will probably be able to be with John, which was my goal.

John closed the door behind him and walked up to me and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" I asked,

"You told her when I said not to," John said,

"This way we can be together, we can actually try this out. We can move somewhere together," I whispered seriously,

"No, Paige. I trusted you. I need Mia to keep my parents happy. They already paid for the wedding and everything, and you are immature for doing this." He stated,

I looked up at him and shook my head and said, "I'll be downstairs,"

Mia and John came downstairs an half an hour later, John held her by her side as I saw tears on her face, I was sitting in front of the fire trying to keep warm. John and Mia sat beside me and John put her arm around her.

I looked up and sighed, "You guys are back together?" I asked,

"We never broke up," John said with an attitude.

He was clearly upset with me but I wasn't trying to be a bitch, I just knew John and her had to break up so that I can be with him. I put my knees up to my face as I sat in front of the fire, I looked outside and the storm was just getting worse, the streets were flooding and all hell was breaking loose.

"John, why wouldn't you tell me you cheated?" She asked him,

He kissed her forehead and said, "I didn't wanna lose you,"

My sister is a complete idiot for getting back to him. He just fucking cheated on her and she's sitting there cuddling with him and believing his stupid lies.

"Paige," Mia said and I looked up and saw her eyes filled with tears. I nodded my head and asked, "What?"

"Why do you keep telling me the bad things John does?" She sniffled and continued, "Are you trying to ruin us? I'm asking you in a sincere way, I'm not trying to be a bitch."

I looked into the fire and saw the flames that rose to the top, I was wrong for telling Mia and I was a disgrace for sleeping with him and falling in love with him. It was up to me to make sure John was in the clear.

If you love someone, you'll sacrifice. I needed John to continue his relationship with Mia because his family wanted it. I had to sacrifice.

I looked over at her and I was about to re think what I was doing but I had to protect John, "I have a crush on John," I said,

This was my sacrifice, I was going to ruin my relationship with my sister so that John wouldn't be in trouble with his family. I looked dead into Mia's eyes as her whole expression changed.

She got up with a shocked look on her face and I got up as well to face her, she got a little closer to my face and slapped her right across it.

I didn't make a look, I took it. I deserved it. "How could you do this to me?" She asked and John sat on the floor in shock as well.

She looked back at John and asked, "Did you know about this?"

"No, she's just-" I cut John off and I lied by saying, "Yes, I totally am after him. The other day I tried to kiss him and he refused,"

"Paige!" Mia screamed,

"I'm sorry, Mia," I said,

"How am I going to be able to trust you around him? We're going to be married and have kids. How am I going to trust you with our children?" She asked,

"I.." I started and I looked down and said, "I don't know, Mia."

"You know what? I'm not going to even waste my time with this shit, John let's go upstairs. Paige, I don't hate you but I'm very angry with you. We'll have to talk about this tomorrow." Mia grabbed John's hand and John looked at me as he walked out of the room.

The storm settled down about an hour later, upstairs I heard John and Mia having sex, I just ignored it as I sat in my bed. I couldn't wait for the power to come back on.

I heard John's door open, I peaked through mine and I saw Mia sleeping in the bed and John was buckling up his pants. He walked straight into my room as I started to act a bit casual.

"You really saved me, Paige," He said as he sat on my bed,

"Eh, whatever," I said as I read my book,

Silence filled in the air until John said, "I used to think you were just some little girl that was hurt by her father leaving and you were after me to fill in the pieces but, I was wrong about you,"

"Of course you were," I said as I continued to read,

"Paige, don't give me the simple answer treatment," He said,

I closed my book and sat up and said, "What's there to say? We start our affair then one of us end it then we do it again, it's a cycle with us,"

"I know, baby," he said as he rubbed my leg,

I looked up in amazement that he called me baby, he looked at me and asked, "What?"

"You called me baby?" I said,

"Uh.." He chuckled and continued, "Yeah, that's what people who care about each other call each other,"

"You care about me?" I asked so happy,

"Of course, I love you," He said,

"As a friend?" I asked,

"No, in love with you," He said,

"Really?" I asked,

"Why is this such a shock to you? Why wouldn't I be in love with you? I cheated on you with my fiancé," He said as he chuckled,

I leaned up and kissed him as he drew into the kiss more, "I wish we could," I wish,

"Oh, we can," He said as he spread my legs open and go on top,

"John," I said as he kissed my neck,

"Shh," He said,

"She's gonna hear us," I said,

"This room is sound proof," He said,

"You make me go really loud though," I said as I giggled,

"Shh, don't worry. When chicks are done with me, they are out for hours. You should know that," he said,

I started laughing at his cockiness and I leaned up and kissed him. I never think about Mia when we have sex, ever. It's like she doesn't even matter to us when we're doing it.

I loved how I felt every time John planted a kiss on me, I loved that he called me baby, and I loved him. "When are we going to your house?" I asked as I leaned on his chest.

"Tomorrow," He said as he ran his fingers through my hair,

"I'll go with my mom but you have to promise me something," I said,

"Anything," he looked down at me,

I looked up and said, "I wanna spend time with you, I wanna meet your friends. I don't wanna be a back seat,"

He nodded his head and he slipped out of the bed, I rolled over to look at him, "Where are you going?"

"Mia," He said as I nodded in disappointment.

"I'll talk to you later," He said as he walked out of the room, sunrise was to come in an hour.

I woke up to my mother sitting on the edge of my bed, I sat up and said, "Oh dear,"

"Mia," My mother said,

"What?" I asked,

"What is going on with you lately?" She asked,

"Doing drugs," I said in sarcasm,

"This isn't a joke. Your sister is very upset. When did this crush start?" She asked,

"Mom, I lied to her. I needed to lie, she wouldn't shut up," I said, even though I was half lying. I did have a crush on John but my story wasn't true.

"So you don't have a crush on him?" She asked,

"No, I have a crush on a girl," I said in sarcasm,

"Stop with your shit," My mother continued, "We need to find you a man because this is getting ridiculous, you're 17 and you don't have a boyfriend."

"Why do I need a boyfriend? I'm fine the way I am," I said as I laid down,

"You are so different from your sister. She had tons of boyfriends and she finally found the perfect guy. You will get the same if you just tried a little bit." She said as she patted my back,

I got up and got ready to go to John's home, before I knew it, I was in the car going 90 MPH with my mom in the car.

"Will you slow down?" She asked,

I slowed down even though I was in the high way, I felt like going fast. It felt nice to go super fast.

"I give you your wish to drive and look what you do!" My mother said,

"Old people can't take the speed," I said,

"How dare you?" She asked,

"Try to get rid of the wrinkles, grandma," I said as I cracked a smile,

"I will hopefully be a grandmother as soon as John and Mia get started on this wedding!" She said,

"We are getting started," I said,

"Well, actually, John's parents planned the wedding in the town where they live, so, we will be staying at their house for 3 weeks before the wedding. Also, while we're at John's house for the weekend, we are going to stop by where the wedding is going to be," She said,

I rolled my eyes as I pulled up behind John. John got out of his car and ran over to my car and opened the door. I saw Mia get out and looked a little annoyed that he opened mine and not hers.

"Why thank you," I said as he smiled and winked at me.

The house was beautiful as I made my way around it, I felt like I was in heaven every time we entered a new room. At the end of the tour, John's mother had a plan of her own.

"Well, Mia, my husband and I would like to take you and your mother out for dinner. We left some money behind for Paige and John to get something too. We just wanna spend time with the bride," She smiled,

"I would love to!" Mia's eyes lit up and she walked over to me and whispered, "I trust you enough to know you wouldn't do anything with John, Paige."

I nodded my head and said, "You can always count on me,"

As they left the house, I attacked John with a kiss. One of the maids chuckled as she looked on, I looked back at her and said, "Don't say a thing,"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. I don't like the bitch myself," She said as she swept the floor.

I reached to unbuckle his pants until he stopped me, "What's wrong?" I asked,

"I just wanna take you to a place that means a lot to me," He said with a smile,

"Well, let's go then," I said as we walked outside and he drove.

I held his hand as he used one hand to drive. I felt comfortable around him and I leaned over and kissed him as we went up to a red light.

"We're here," He said as he pulled up to a ranch house that wasn't nice looking at all, it was a piece of crap.

I hopped out of the car and asked, "What's here?" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a bunch of guys come out and say, "John, you bastard!"

These guys were his friends as they all rallied up on him, they looked over at me.

"Who the hell is this? This isn't the chick you're gonna marry because Mia's a bitch that got us kicked out," One with curly hair said,

"No," John said,

"You're another chick?" One of them said as a joke,

"That wasn't a joke," I said,

They all started laughing and one of them said, "Who is this? Some rat you found on the street?"

"No, this is Mia's sister, Paige." He said as he tried not to laugh himself and they all said, "HER SISTER?"

The one with curly hair looked at me and said, "No offence, Paige, but your sister is a bitch. You see, John, me, and the rest of the four idiots were all living together even though it was initially John's home, she got us kicked out because she didn't like us,"

I chuckled and said, "Well, let's go have fun," I walked up and went into the house,

"Big score," I heard one of them say to John,

"Aren't you guys coming?" I called from the house's front door.

Let me tell you, we partied like a bunch of animals. We brought out the beer. We played beer pong, we watched porn, we watched almost every perverted movie known to man, the first guy to fall asleep, we duct taped his ass cheeks together, we broke a lot of shit, we just went crazy.

I didn't drink that much, neither did John. We both knew we had to go home and act nice in front of everyone else.

"You know, why don't you marry her?" Bud said, I named him bud because of his massive beer collection. He took a sip of his beer as he looked over at John.

John had no answer, he looked over and said, "Sometimes I wish I could," He took a sip of his beer too,

"Have you guys fucked?" Curly asked, I named him Curly because of his big curly hair.

John and I looked at him and started laughing, "Yeah, John's an animal in bed,"

"Fuck, you're a lucky man, John," Curly asked,

John stood up and said, "Well, it's been great, assholes. We'll see each other soon, hopefully, if Mia lets me go."

"Alright, take care," They asked as they shook his hand and hugged me.

We walked out and I held his hand and got into his truck. "That was fun," I said,

"Yeah, they were always my good buddies," John explained as he backed the car out,

"Mia doesn't like them?" I asked,

"Nope, she called them pests. Let's not talk about that bitch, please," He said as I laughed at his nickname for her.

"Anyway, I have another surprise for you," He said as he started driving,

"I hate surprises," I said,

"Well, this one you're gonna love," He said as we drove for an hour.

"When are your parents even gonna be home?" I asked,

"Not till 3 AM, it's only 11:10 PM, baby, don't worry," He said,

"Are we even there yet?" I asked,

"You tell me," He stopped the car and I looked over and saw my father standing there, I ran out and yelled, "Daddy!"

I jumped into a big hug with him and looked back at John who was just standing there smiling. At this moment I knew I was deeply in love with John for all he's done for me.

My dad pulled back and asked, "So now you're with Mia's fiancé?" He said with a smile,

**That's the end of chapter 5! Review!**

**Please check out RandomStories203!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Two weeks later**

I sat in the funeral home with my mother's hand in mine. I was row 2, I haven't spoken to John since the night he brought my father to me. I covered the scars on my arm, I had blue marks on me and scratches.

_My dad pulled back and asked, "So now you're with Mia's fiancé?" He said with a smile,_

_I continued to hug him without even answering, "It's so good to see you daddy,"_

_John's phone rang in the background over 10 times until he finally answered it, he fell to his knees when the call ended._

_I rushed over to him and asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_My dad, he just died in by someone poisoning his drink," He said as he looked up at me,_

I was in pain from watching John in pain, he wasn't even crying. He was front row just looking, he didn't even look back at me. My sister was seated right next to him as she held his hand. I saw that he pulled his hand from her when she tried 2 grab it. I remembered two nights ago, I was attacked.

_I felt a strong grip on my back as I was walking home from the local supermarket, some force grabbed me and with everything I had, I fought back. I had no idea who this man was and why he was doing this to me. He cursed words like "bitch" or "slut" at me but I couldn't retaliate. I was on the pavement in blood._

I took a breath in and while everyone got up to say their peace and talk to the family members who were suffering, I started to think. I haven't told anyone that my father was back, he was living in a sloppy motel room around the corner which I kept a secret from my family.

I got up and kneeled down in front of Mr. Cena's coffin, I rested my head and began my prayer out to him, I showed my respect.

_By the way John acts, I can tell you were a great father. You must have always looked out for your child and the rest of your family. I hope you rest well in heaven and look down and be John's guardian angel because he's gonna need it. I love your son and I can tell he loved you. Give us hints to how you died, who poisoned your drink? Show me some answers, some signs. Help me out, help your family out, help John out and send me signs on who did this to me, who attacked me?_

I got up from the coffin and walked to the back room, I saw John talking to a young woman which I supposed would be family. I smiled a little until she kissed his cheek. I took a step back because she looked like she was flirting.

Mia walked up behind me and asked, "Why the hell are you all over the place?"

"Just a little sad for John, how are you taking it?" I asked,

"I could honestly care less, John and I will get the man's money. Nothing more I can be happy about," She said as she took a sip of a hidden vodka bottle she's been carrying around.

"Do you have any idea who poisoned his drink?" I asked,

"Nope," She said with a little smirk,

I squinted a bit at her, my sister may have killed him. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"No," She said,

"I'm telling John, Mia," I said,

"Tell him, because I know I didn't. I admire whoever did. John and I get the money," She said,

"Are you kidding, Mia? John is fucking hurt by this and all you care about is the money he's gonna leave you," I said,

"I fucking love John more than anything but his father didn't like me, I could sense it. If he got in the way of John and me, I would be furious, I wanted this bastard dead," She said,

"What has gotten into you? Why is it always about John?" I asked,

"I need John and I don't want anyone in the way, now, I didn't kill John, trust me. Keep going investigator, but It wasn't me," She said as she walked into the room John was in.

I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Mia walk up to John and hug him.

"I'm so sorry about your father, sweetie. I know he loved you and you loved him. He'll always be with us," She said with a smile,

"Thanks," He said as he looked a bit depressed.

"I can always make you feel better," She said with a smile,

John smiled a bit and she said, "There's that smile, come on, let's go upstairs," She said as she pulled him by the shirt up the stairs.

I took out my phone and texted the only man I truly trusted, my father. "Pick me up on Cedar Dr, can't take this hell." I texted him,

My mother put her hand on my shoulder as I flinched and said, "Jeez, you scared the living crap out of me, don't do that shit ever again," I said as I breathed heavy,

"Darling, where's your sister?" She asked,

"She went upstairs with John, they went to go help John feel better," I said,

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to her, I got a call from the doctor this morning. A 2,000 dollar bill, did you go to the hospital lately?" She asked me,

"No," I lied because my mother had no idea about the attack and I wouldn't let her know, I used a whole bottle of makeup a day to cover up my scratches and marks, "I'll talk to Mia later, it was probably a whole misunderstanding," I continued, "Anyway, I'm going to meet up with this boy," I lied again and then I continued on to say, "I'll be away for a few hours,"

I walked all the way to Cedar rode and waited for my father to pull up, I made my way into the car and sat down and rolled up my sleeves.

"You see this?" I asked him,

He looked at the bruises on my arms and looked at me in shock, he sat back and asked me, "Who did this?"

"I don't know, I was coming home from the supermarket a block away from John's home, a guy said hello to me, I greeted him back and continued walking. Before I knew it, he grabbed me by the arm and beat the hell out of me." I said,

"Have you been able to sleep at night?" He asked,

"Hardly, I been locking up everything at John's house and also been in doors at all time. I was paranoid even walking here," I said,

"Let's go on a ride, okay?" He looked over at me,

"Of course," I said,

We drove down the highway with the radio on low, I felt a breeze come in from the window and my father looked like he had a thousand questions.

"What's with you and John?" he asked as he switched lanes.

"I feel like there's nothing going on between us sometimes. Now I know how Mia feels, it's hard to be in love with him, we go days without talking sometimes because he's up to something else. Sometimes I just wanna kiss him in front of Paige," I said,

"Why did you go after him? Out of all people, Mia's fiancé?" He asked,

"I was attracted to him daddy, please don't tell anyone," I said,

"Hey, my lips will always be sealed. I promise you that, I better get you back home though, I know how your mother acts." He said as we got off the high way.

"I don't wanna be alone, after I got attacked, that's the last thing I would ever want." I said,

"You'll find out whoever this was that hurt you, but for now, you have to stay strong and believe that everything will be okay," He said,

I breathed in and out and looked over at him and said, "Take me home then,"

We pulled up to John's house and I looked over at him and said, "I'll see you later, daddy,"

"No," was all he said,

"What?" I asked,

"I have to go now, Paige." He said,

Tears rushed to my eyes because I was in disbelief, "What? Why?" I asked,

"Because this isn't my home anymore, I'll be back soon though, I'll be back when your strong and you're ready. For now I have some advice for you. I wrote it all in this letter," He said as he handed it to me.

I smiled and said, "I'll miss you, daddy. Please come back soon," I said as he cleaned over and kissed my head.

I jumped out of the car and ran inside, and saw Mia and John eating dinner together. "A little late?" Mia asked me,

"It's 7 PM," I said,

"I meant for dinner," She said,

"Well, I was out," I said as I sat down next to them.

John was quiet, I didn't blame him since his father died 2 weeks ago, he looked over at me and said, "I have to go use the bathroom," He got up and went upstairs.

"I'm thinking about sending a thank you card to whoever killed his father," Mia grinned,

"What is wrong with you? You were never this cruel, has a boy seriously changed you this much?" I asked,

"Whatever," She said as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" She raced up until I stopped her and said, "No, I'll get it," She seemed eager to get the door, I didn't know why. I walked up to it and answered it.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man in a trench coat.

"I'd like to talk to someone here, I'm an investigator," He said,

I walked out and closed the door behind me, "About what?" I asked,

"The murder of John Cena Sr." He said,

"He was poisoned by someone who was obviously jealous of him," I said,

"Or it was someone who owned a blue nail polish," He held up some specks of blue nail polish and crumbs from the pill.

"What's the fabric for?" I asked him,

"Well, you see, the team and I have came up with how this man might have been murdered. He was at a casino late at night with a few buddies, someone put something in his drink, they crushed the pills and ripped open the sealing of the alcohol bottle which is the cause of the blue nail polish crumbs, then after they poisoned him, they took his money from him," He said,

I took a hard look at the blue nail polish, it was the nail polish my sister was wearing. "Listen, you really need to go, this family has been through enough, just go back to your station and come visit us in a couple weeks from now," I saved them from interviewing my sister,

I walked back inside when my mother came up and asked, "So, did you like the boy? Was he good looking? Oh my god, was he rich?" She was thrilled,

"No mom, it isn't gonna work out, I'm sorry," I said as I walked past her. "Mia, go with mom to the mall to pick up something to give Mrs. Cena, she needs something else to help her with her grieving," I said,

"Alright, but I'm not paying," She said,

I pulled out a 20 from my pocket and said, "Just go,"

They grabbed the keys and went, I looked up the stair case because I knew John was in his room, I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door,

"It's open," he said,

I walked in and asked, "How you doing, bud?"

"Better than before," He said,

"I'm so sorry John," I said as I turned him around to face me, "If we could be seen in public, I would be there for you all the time,"

"It's okay, you're here now, that's all that matters, right?" He said as he kissed me and pulled on to me tight as he hugged me,

"Ow, ow," I said as I pushed him off,

"What?" He asked as he studied me,

"It's nothing," I said with a smile,

"That wasn't nothing," He continued, "Let me see your back,"

"No, John," I said,

He went on and looked anyway, "Who the hell did this?" He asked,

"I don't know," I pulled my shirt down, "I was attacked a few nights ago when I was coming back from a supermarket by some sick man. I'm fine now, I've been making sure I'm safe, but my mother found out I went to the hospital because she found the 2,000 bill that I found my doctor to mail to my father," I said,

He nodded but said, "I'm not gonna let this go, we have to find out who did this to you,"

"John," I said, "We have other things to focus on right now, I'll heal up and be fine. I have a whole family to protect me from this mad man. Let's focus on you getting better, not me. You need to be better, your getting married soon."

"I wish it was to you," he said with another kiss,

"So do I, but sadly, it's not me," I said as I started walking to the door, "Anyway, we'll talk later. I got tons of homework,"

"I haven't even heard anyone say they have to do their homework in years," He said with a smile,

I put my bag over my shoulder and said, "Well, that's what happens when you have feelings for a 17 year old that's still in high school,"

He smiled again and I leaned up and kissed him one last time, "Stay, come on, we haven't done anything together since my dad died," he said,

"You know I would love to stay with you tonight," I said with a smirk then I continued, "But I'm slammed with homework, we can spend time this weekend,"

"That's in 5 days," He said,

"Well, we can hang out this week sometimes but we can't actually have sex until this weekend," I said,

"Oh come on, that's just not fair," He said,

"Like I said, having an affair with a 17 year old isn't the best thing," I smiled,

"Yeah, but that 17 year old is better in bed than her 27 year old sister," He said,

"Stop, your disgusting," I giggled,

"I want you," He said,

"You have Mia," I said,

"But I need Paige," He said,

"Shush," I continued, "Besides, sex is sex, you can get it from anyone,"

"Paige, I just want you to know, I don't only wanna sleep with you. It's not only about that, I wanna hang out with you, kiss you, take you out to dinner," He said,

"Oh, I know. Sex is the fun part," I smiled, "Well, we'll talk tomorrow," I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you," I said,

"I love you too, trust me, I do." He said,

I blew a kiss and opened the door, sometimes I wondered if he loved Mia but I didn't care, I knew I loved him and I shouldn't be jealous of her.

I walked by the bathroom and saw my sister dumping the blue nail polish that was similar to the one the investigator had, she was wiping her nails with nail polish in a panic.

"Everything okay?" I asked with a smirked,

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine,"

I walked away with a smirk on my face as I walked into my guest room at John's house, I turned up the stereo and took out the letter my father wrote me.

_Paige,_

_I'm giving you this letter as your guidance. If you're wondering if you should go after John, then I'll give you advice you should hold on forever. If you truly love this boy, then you and him need to decide if it's worth losing your mother and sister over. If you are willing to bury your feelings for him, that's great too. There's tons of boys for you, but the main reason I wrote you this was to tell you that whatever is bothering you, you have to fix it. You need to fix it, I know your attack is bothering you, I know you feel like someone is up to something. Just remember, you always have me._

I closed the letter and saw 1,300 dollars in cash inside the letter. I smiled a bit at it and muttered, "Thanks daddy," I looked at the bruise on my arm and closed my eyes shut.

**Review please and check out my other stories and also check out Randomstories203!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was kissing John on a beach in California, I was lying on top of him as the ocean hit us. I smiled every once in a while.

Alarm Clock, buzz.

"I need a life, seriously," I said as I sat up in my bed,

I rolled out and walked outside, the leaves were making a blanket on the groun. I took out some orange juice and smiled at the outside.

"God, it's so beautiful," John wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head,

"You're gonna get us caught," I giggled,

"Mia is out with your mom, she's wedding shopping again. They are probably blowing up my credit card," He said as he kissed me,

"I love you," I said,

"Yeah, I kind of like you too," he smiled,

I laughed a bit and said, "Alright, you've earned it,"

"Good, but now it's time for you to earn it," he smiled,

"That's so not fair, I have the vagina in this relationship. I call the hook up times." I smiled,

"Well, well, then I have just over took your ruling," he laughed,

"Let's go upstairs," I said,

"Jeez, you're horny this morning. Is there something I should be doing a lot more often to get you this way?" he asked,

I smiled and walked up the stairs and looked behind me and he was standing there smiling as well.

"What? Your legs aren't working?" I asked,

"No, I'm coming," He said,

"Yeah, you'll be saying that again soon," I said,

"Jesus, what the hell is up with you?" He asked as I started laughing,

I felt his bed with my hand and said, "This one is more comfortable than the one you put me in,"

He sat down and I climbed on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Can I ask you something?" I asked nervously,

"Yeah," He said as he kissed up my neck,

"How long are you gonna stay with me?" I asked,

He pulled back and pushed some of my hair back, "I'm not gonna leave you like your dad did, Paige. I promise you, I'm here forever." He said,

"Then, what happens the day Mia gets pregnant? What happens the day you have 5 kids with her and your screwing your child's aunt? What happens the day I wanna be with you so badly that I can't share you any longer? Hell, what happens the day you marry Mia?" I asked,

"She's not gonna get pregnant by me, she can't have kids. She's afraid to tell your mother because of how it will crush her." He said,

"She can't have kids?" I said as I switched positions with him, I laid my head back as he took off my shirt,

"No, we checked not too long ago. If anybody bares my children, it will be you," He said as he kissed me,

"Oh, now you're getting yourself really lucky," I said with a giggle,

"I always get lucky," He said,

"Please, do it hard," I begged,

"Already planning on it," He said,

I enjoyed every damn minute of it, to the biting, pulling, and screaming. I gasped every time he pulled my hair back a bit. I nearly stopped breathing the moment he emptied his whole self out into me. I was enjoying great sex with my sister's fiancé.

He held me in his arms, I traced his abs with my pointer finger. I was so terribly in love with him, I looked up and he smiled a bit weirdly at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing's wrong," he said,

"We just had unbelievable sex and your giving me weird looks." I said,

"When I was," He started then cut himself off then he started up again, "When I was fucking you, I saw a few marks and bruises. You told me it was nothing, Paige. Then I see all this shit on your back."

"I was attacked, I told you this a billion times. I don't know who did it but I will find out. I already reported it. Just don't tell anybody, please." I said,

"I won't because I know how your mother will react." He said,

I sat up and got back on top of him, "Stop worrying about me. I am perfectly fine." I paused then said, "I would be better if you told Mia about us,"

He rolled me over and put my leg around his waist, "I would tell her, but that will ruin your relationship with her."

"Alright, let's have another round," I giggled,

Bad timing, right when he went inside of me, we heard Mia's voice come through the front door.

"Shit," John pulled out of me quickly and I hopped up.

"I'll see you later," I said as I grabbed my clothes, we had a deep kiss until I went back to my own room in a rush.

I slipped out my clothes and fixed up my hair, I walked out and saw John fully dressed as well.

"You clean up nice, Cena." I said,

"So do you," he said as he quickly pecked me before Mia ran up the stairs.

"There you are!" She said as she started to lift up her shirt. John stopped her before she could go away further, "Not now, baby. Let's just go get something to eat."

"I need it though," She begged him,

"I can't I'm starving," He said back,

"Fine! I'll be downstairs, I'll get your coat but hurry up!" She stomped downstairs.

John and I attacked each other with a kiss, "God, I'm gonna miss you," I said as I kissed down his neck,

"I'm only gonna be gone for an hour, baby," he said as he held me close.

"We can't do anything together because of her," I whined,

"I know, baby, I know." He said,

"Kiss me again," I said,

He kissed me one last time then we broke apart, "I love you, try not to kiss her a lot, please." I said,

"I'll try," He winked at me as he walked down the stairs.

I turned around and went back into my room, the letter my father left me was still lying on my desk. I sat down at my desk and opened the letter. The 1,300 dollars in cash was there. My father left this money so I can buy protection if my attacker comes back.

I turned around in my chair and put the money inside a waste bag, I got out some matches and lit a flame and threw it on the money. "I am stronger than a gun," I whispered as I closed my eyes

My cell phone continued to vibrate on the desk, I took out the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the police department. We are calling to tell you some information on the crime you reported. You got attacked, is this correct?" The man's voice said,

"Yes," I said,

"Well, I would like you to come down to the station. We have a lot of things to discuss with you," he sounded a bit serious,

"Well, I'll be there in an hour or so. I really need to shower." I said,

"We'll wait, don't worry," he said as he hung up,

I showered fast and walked to the station quickly, I didn't learn how to drive yet. I walked inside and said, "Someone called regarding my attack,"

"Yes, go to room 1A," The woman said as she played on her computer,

I walked into the room and sat down, "What happened?" I asked,

The man turned around and said, "After brutal work trying to figure out who the hell attacked you, we have drawn a conclusion that the same person who attacked you was the same person who poisoned John Cena Sr. These are also the type of pills used to kill him," He said and showed me the pills,

My heart was completely broken, my own sister would get me attacked. Oh crap, maybe she knew about me and John. My heart stopped and I said, "Please call me if you find out anything new, detective,"

"I will, you can count on me with that," he said with a smile,

I ran home in a panic and ran through the front door, "John!" I screamed, I looked around and asked a few maids, "Have you seen John?"

"He's upstairs, your sister went back out with your mother," They replied,

I ran upstairs in a panic, I knocked on his doors rapidly. He opened the door with a smile and said, "Hey!"

I looked into those baby blue eyes and I couldn't tell him the truth, yet. This would crush him. Even though he loved me, he would feel responsible that my sister killed his father and attacked his mistress.

"Hi, I just wanted to know if you were home," I said,

"Well, I'm about to go visit my father's grave, you wanna come?" He asked me as he smacked my ass,

"Of course I will come," I said as I kissed him, "Mmm, I love when we kiss," I said after,

He smiled and said, "Come on, let's get going,"

We got into the car and he looked over and said, "Put on your seatbelt, I can't lose you,"

I smiled at him and said, "So how was your meal with Mia?"

"Well, she talked about you half the time," He said,

"Me?" I was shocked,

"She's pissed at you for blaming her for some crap. She never said what." John said,

She was mad at me because I knew she killed John's father. She must have never told John because she isn't in denial, she knew she did it.

"Well, that's my sister for you. She always blames other people for crap." I said,

He smiled over at me and said, "Don't you ever care that she talks so much crap about you? Don't you just want to hurt her sometimes?"

"Are you encouraging me to hurt my own sister?" I looked over and chuckled,

"Maybe a little bit, I would love to see you get down and dirty and beat the crap out of her," He said as his smile became a little bit bigger.

I smiled then paused, "Johnny," I said softly,

"Hm?" He replied back,

"I know I been saying this a lot. Well, I been saying it a lot because I just really want you to know. God, John, it will suck if you left me but I love you so much. I can't believe what I feel for you," I said as I put my hand as his head,

He looked over at me and said, "Come here,"

I slid over more to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna leave you, I'm not your father, Paige." He whispered,

"I know," I said as we pulled up to the cemetery.

I got out and we held hands as we walked up to his grave.

I let go of his hand as we saw two women there, one with brown hair that left flowers in front of the grave. The other with blonde hair and the one with blonde hair turned around said, "Johnny!"

She came running over to him and attacked him with a hug, "Hi Megan," he said,

"How you been? Are you still dating that bitch Mia?" Megan said,

"Actually, we're engaged," He said,

"Ew! Anyway, give me a call later, maybe I can remind you of the old days." She said as she slipped away.

"Ex-girlfriend," He said as he looked over at me,

"Old days?" I asked,

"We used to have sex a lot," He said,

"Why am I always jealous?" I asked,

"Don't be, I love you, not them." He said,

"Well, well," The brunette one walked up, "Whose this? New prey? What happened to Mia?" She asked,

"Hi Kat," He said as he hugged her,

She looked at me, "don't worry, I'm only his cousin," she smiled,

"Mia and I are still engaged but," She cut him off,

"But your with this girl behind her back?" She asked,

"She's her sister too," John said,

"Sneaky and cruel, I love it," She smiled,

John chuckled and I laughed a bit too, "Anyway, I'll be staying at your house soon, don't worry, I won't say anything about this affair," She said as she walked off,

"I like her," I said,

"Yeah, Mia doesn't like how her because of how she acts but that's just how Kat is, she acts like that all the time. " John said,

"I like her, she seems a lot of fun," I said,

John looked at the grave and said, "I swear dad, I will find out who killed you,"

I looked down at the grave then back at John, "I have to tell you something, actually," I said,

"Okay, tell me," he said with a smile,

"I know who killed your father," I said,

His whole expressed changed and he said, "Who?"

"Mia," I said,

"Paige, are you kidding me? Just because your jealous that I'm marrying her doesn't mean you have to go this fucking far," He yelled at me,

"John, I'm being serious," I said,

"No, I don't care, I can't believe you would do this to your own sister. Your just as bad as her. You understand that? Why would you do such a hurtful thing to your own flesh and blood. I thought you were above her but you're just like her. You always complain that she does hurtful things but you're doing the same thing to her." He looked at me with such disgust and then continued, "I'm driving you home, then when we get there, I don't wanna see you," He said and as he turned away, I looked down at his pocket, it was the same type of pills in his pocket the detective showed me. I was in complete shock. Could John be the one who got me attacked and killed his own flesh and blood?

We drove home in complete silence, I tried to control my tears. I walked into the house by myself and sat at my computer. I threw my phone at the wall and continued silently crying. I pulled my hair back because of how frustrated I was with the realization I might have lost John over this. I started playing loud music to lessen the pain I was going through.

An hour later, a person came through the door, it was Mia.

"Why the hell have you been flirting with my fiancé?" She asked,

"What are you talking about?" I asked,

"My friend, Megan told me she saw you two together. She said you were all over him but he wanted nothing to do with your ugly ass." She insulted me,

"Maybe you need new friends because your friend told John she wanted to remind him of old times and he ignored it because he's in love with you," I said,

"I don't believe you and also don't put this on her. This is all your fault. You always act so fucking innocent but you want my fiancé. He doesn't like you, nobody likes you. Your just a lonely girl with no life. Stay the hell away from my fiancé." She said,

"I'm pretty sure if I wanted to, I could take John from you. Just like that," I snapped my fingers,

"Please, I took John from one of my best friends." Mia continued, "It's obvious he belongs with me," She smiled,

"You have the fakest friends ever. Megan hit on John and called you a bitch behind your back. I rather have one good friend than all the fake friends your stupid ass has." I said,

"I don't care, Paige. Just stay the hell away from my fiancé, that's all I want from you," She said,

"We used to be so close but John changed you, your one of those needy girlfriends who can't live fucking one day without her boyfriend. You always beg for sex from him and you can't trust him around anyone." I continued, "What happens the day he needs to go away from work and can't take you? Are you gonna make him record himself?" I finished,

She looked at me coldly in the eye and said, "You're just a lonely girl,"

"Beats being a murderer," I said,

"What did you just call me?" She said,

"A murderer, what you truly are," I said,

She attacked me and John ran in and began to pull his apart, I was fighting my own flesh and blood.

**Well that was chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please check out my other stories and please check out RandomStories203!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We were sitting next to each other in the kitchen, we both had a bag of frozen peas resting on our heads. John came by and gave us both a cup of coffee.

"This should help," he said as he exited the room,

"He's still pissed at us for fighting," Mia said,

"I know," I whispered back,

"Look, your my sister and I love you, but it hurts me that you actually think I would kill Mr. Cena," She said,

"Or attack me?" I showed her my arm,

"Jesus, who did this to you?" She asked,

"I was thinking you did, the person who killed Mr. Cena attacked me," I looked over at her,

"It wasn't me, look, I may have wished Mr. Cena dead because he was ruining my life. He was telling John not to marry me, my emotions were through the roof. I feel bad right now because of how things came out but I swear I wasn't the one who killed Mr. Cena." She looked me dead in my eyes and a part of me believed her.

"If you didn't, who did?" I asked,

"Well, that's up to you to find out, but be my guest, continue stalking my life and gathering up evidence to see if I did it but I know I didn't," She said as she got up with the spilt peas lying on her head.

The next day, I was in 5th period English class, I was sitting next to my best friend, Nicole. Nicole was in Europe the whole summer and didn't come back until 2 months into school. She made up all her work and was in my English class. I had just told her about John, she was the only person I actually told the whole story to because she was my best friend since I was 5.

"Are you serious?" She whispered as the teacher continued talking,

"It's not really something I'm proud of," I replied,

"I didn't know you and your sister had the same taste in men," She said,

"She dated preppy boys, the only boy I dated was in 2nd grade for a day, I don't even remember his name. John isn't like the other boys she dated," I said,

"Well, what are you gonna do? I mean your sister is gonna marry him! You're the maid of honor, are you just gonna stand there and watch?" She asked,

"I don't even know, it's mostly up to him. If he wants to be with her then he can. I'll just be heart broken," I said,

"Oh my god! This is like watching a soap opera," Nicole said,

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," I said,

"Let me meet John," Nicole said,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because you're my best friend and I need to meet this guy, he's been getting so much ass lately," She said,

I rolled my eyes and continued to doodle in my notes, I couldn't help myself from drawing a thousand hearts with John's name by them even if he was pissed off at me or if he attacked me. Apart of me believes John attacked me the other part wants to crawl up in a ball and cry if he did.

Nicole really wanted to meet John, she came up with every excuse to go to John's house with me, every time I would say no, she would come up with a new excuse saying she needs some fresh air even though we're going to be sitting in a house.

I let her come, we were walking on the sidewalk and I looked over at her and said, "I wanna know if he was my attacker,"

"I don't know, but I really wanna meet him, maybe I'll fall for him too," Nicole said,

"You touch him, you die," I said,

"You let Mia touch him!" She said,

"Nicole, Mia is going to effing marry the guy!" I said,

We walked up to the house and made our way inside, I saw "Kat" the girl John and I saw at the cemetery. She was sitting on the sofa sipping a glass of wine.

She started laughing a bit and she said, "John, please don't tell me you're sleeping with a freshmen!"

John came walking in and said, "She's a senior,"

"Hi, Kat," I said,

"Hello," She got up and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry if I offended you, it's just how I am,"

"Um, John, Kat, this my best friend, Nicole." I said as I gave Nicole a bit of a push.

"Hi," She said as she looked at John,

"Make that two seniors you're sleeping with," She drank a little bit more, "Anyway, Nicole, come follow me, let's go look at the leaves. Mia's not coming home until tomorrow night, she's with your mom and my aunt in Alpine, so feel free to have sex on everything," She said as she pulled Nicole out of the room,

I put my book bag down on the ground and John walked up to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry," I said softly,

"It's okay, I missed you a lot today," He said as he pushed my hair back a little bit,

"I never meant to upset you, It was just a possibility, John." I said,

"I know, but sometimes you need to understand that even if I love you, it doesn't mean I hate Mia. I do care about her but she's not you," He said,

I nodded my head as John kissed me, I pulled away and he asked me, "What's wrong?"

"It's just, I'm so tired of being a physical thing with you," I said,

"We're not only a physical thing, it's just we can't do anything else," He said,

"I understand I am considered the other woman, but, I just feel so out of touch with you sometimes." I said,

He rubbed my back as comfort and kissed the side of my head, he pushed my hair back a little and said, "I love you,"

I turned my body towards him and kissed him, "I'm sorry for freaking out, I'm just not in the mood and I've had this headache for hours."

"It's okay," He said as the door started to crack open, I took my hands off of him and my sister was standing in the door with her luggage.

"Your home early," John said as he walked up and greeted her with a quick peck.

"Yeah, we're going to go next weekend to Alpine instead, we weren't really feeling it today," She said as she saw the bottle of wine Kat had opened,

"For me?" She asked,

"Of course," He said,

I studied him, he was a great liar. It made me wonder if he was lying to me but sometimes I couldn't bring myself to believe he was. I loved him more than anything.

I made my way to the backyard where Kat was teaching Nikki a few things.

"Anyway, so if a guy you don't like goes to kiss you, bark at him." Kat said,

"Does that really work?" Nikki asked,

"What are you two talking about?" I asked,

Kat took another sip of her wine and said, "Boys, of course."

"Nikki, Mia's home and I'm pretty sure she would love to see you, can you go see her?" I asked,

"Of course," Nikki said as she walked into the house,

"We need to talk," I said to Kat right away,

"Fine, where should we walk?" She asked me,

"Anywhere," I said as I pulled her hand and we walked on the sidewalk.

"So, what was the point of this walk?" She said as she looked over at me,

"I want to know more about John, he never opens up to me," I said,

"I'm not sure you should ask me about this, I do know a lot about John but shouldn't you let him open up to you? Anyway, I don't believe you, I think this isn't only about John," Kat said,

"Well, there's more to the story," I stopped then I took a deep breath and said, "I know who killed John Cena Sr,"

"You know or you think you know?" She said as if she wasn't surprised,

"I think I know," I said,

"And you told John?" She asked,

"Yup," I said,

"And he got upset because you said it was your sister who killed his father?" Kat asked,

I sighed and said, "Yes."

We sat down at a park bench and she poured herself some more wine, "Listen," she sipped the wine, "First of all, with the John stuff, you need to give John some time to open up to you. He's not someone easy to crack ever since what happened a long time ago. He has problems with trust and he trusts me because I knew him since the day I was born, you'll get there too." She finished then took another sip.

_What happened a long time ago?_ I thought to myself, but at the same time, I didn't ask.

"Second of all," she started, "As for the murdering crap, I have a very strong feeling the person who killed my uncle is someone we know,"

I nodded my head in agreement and then I said, "It's hard to figure out who that someone is,"

"Listen, Paige, I don't know if Mia killed him, I can't judge that. I have other issues to own up to while I'm here, I'm here to make up with John because I betrayed him, and this is my time to make up for that,"

"You betrayed John?" I asked in a settle voice.

"You'll find out, sooner or later, they'll all find out," She said as she looked ahead and continued to walk by herself, I felt the breeze hit my face as I walked back to the house, I walked into the house and pulled out my diary.

_You know my life has gone from lifeless to a fucking soap opera? I don't say I love it but I sure as hell am enjoying the rush of it because my life was a soap._

- _I love my sister's fiancé and I always will love him._

- _My father is back but only wants John and I to know._

- _Something happened to John._

- _John's father sadly passed away and whoever killed him, attacked me._

- _Suspects: Mia, John, and everyone else, too lazy to write it._

_So, as of right now, I have a ton of questions._

_I'm led to my first question, what happened to John? I mean, who has crossed his trust? That's some juicy gossip I'm dying to find out. Just thinking about it makes me wonder more and more._

_I saw John with the same pills who killed his father? Did John and Mia both plan this?_

_Also, What's going to happen between John and I?_

I closed my journal and began to suspect people who may have killed John's father and attacked me, my prime suspect was Mia, the girl who was 100 percent blood with me.

Actually, at the moment, I could care less about who attacked me or killed John's father because my mind was set on the fact of Kat's lying. I sat in the kitchen swirling my tea around with a spoon.

Nicole walked in behind me with a smile spread across her face and she says, "Kat is sooo cool! God, I would love to have a friend like her, I mean, she's so sweet and nice!"

"Not after what I found out," I whispered,

"Excuse me?" She says,

"Nothing, Nicole, it's not intended to hurt you because you made a new found," I said,

"What are you saying?" She asked,

"Kat isn't as innocent as you think," I said as Katherine made her appearance behind me, I was frightened by the shadow that spooked up behind me and she said, "You wanna say I'm not so innocent?"

I got up and quickly defended myself, "Look, Katherine, I didn't mean it like that. It's just everyone's been lying around here even myself, I was just a little angry how things got," I said,

"No, I'm not mad, but, Nicole, how about you go relax as Paige and I take another walk, this time I will talk to you about everything," Kat said,

"I wonder if it will be the truth though," I said as I stood up,

She put her arm around mine and led me out the front door, with that, she pulled me to the sideway in an angry way, "What do you think you're doing?" She asked me as she looked me dead in my eyes.

"Well, Nicole sees the good in everyone I'm just trying to protect her, do you not want me to protect my best friend? I don't trust people easily," I asked,

"I would be very _**mistaken**_ then," She threw back at me,

My reaction was of course, "What the fuck?"

"It's nothing," She quickly covered up,

I grabbed her arm and said, "Look, Kat, I like you a lot, but this is when I start not liking you, you like to tease me. Now, what did you mean by I was very mistaken then?" I roared at her,

"It just means you trusted John pretty easily," She said,

"So? I can trust him," I stated,

"Hm, yeah," She said hesitant as she drank some more wine. Jesus Christ I was one second away from taking all the wine away in the house to get her to fess up to me.

I took the wine bottle from her and threatened to smash it on the sidewalk, she quickly begged and said she would tell me everything if I gave her the bottle.

"Now, spill," I said,

"Look, it's just John isn't someone you should trust, that's all I'm saying," She said,

"Why?" I asked,

"Um, are you kidding? He's going marrying Mia while hooking up with her sister. I wonder what other bitches he has in his bed," She said,

"What John and I have isn't just sex," I said,

"Really?" She looked at me then continued, "When was the last time he took you on a date besides his stupid friend's house?" She asked,

At that moment, I realized Kat was right, she understood so much without even being by us the whole time.

"So, if I can't trust John, does that mean he could have killed his father and attacked me?" I asked,

"You were attacked?" She quickly asked,

"Yes and the investigator found out whoever killed John's father, attacked me as well." I said,

"How did you pay the hospital bill then? When you got attacked?" She asked,

"Well, I didn't tell my mother so my dad left me money in an envelope and I paid the rest with my piggy bank." I said,

"Look, all you have in your life is sleeping with your sister's fiancé and wanting to know you attacked you," She said as she sipped more wine,

"No, you told me earlier that something happened to John which is why he has trust issues and you said you betrayed him before," I glanced at her,

"Oh no, John and I are blood cousins." She said,

"I'm not saying you hooked up but you did something to betray John," I said to her,

She took a deep breath and said, "I betrayed John by telling him _**Grace**_ left town and is never coming back, when she was actually leaving him for his best friend, Randy,"

"Who is Grace?" I asked,

"All I'm saying is, there was someone before Mia and you," Kat said,

"Grace.." I said, "Maybe Grace killed John's father for a reason and attacked me because I had John,"

**Well, that was chapter 8! So, Paige is trying to figure out who killed John's father and attacked her but now Kat's back in town and tells her about "Grace" John's ex-girlfriend! Paige thinks maybe Grace attacked her..**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter has more juicy drama. So, we have three things going on, who killed John's father and who attacked Paige? But, then there's "Who is John's ex-girlfriend Grace and what's her story? Why aren't they still together?" It will be answered quite soon :3**

**Chapter 9**

I tossed and turned in bed that night, I turned to look at the clock, 3:23 AM. I sat up and turned on the lamp beside my bed. I put my hands in my face and rubbed my eyes. I was tired, weak, and also furious.

"Grace.." I whispered, the only word on my mind the whole night. I went to bed at 11:30, and I'm still up without one minute of sleep. I felt cold, I felt betrayed. Kat was staying in the room next to mine, if only I could hop out of bed and ask her a ton of questions.

So, I waited. I waited until 9 AM, when everyone was going to get up because we were all going out to breakfast. 8:00 rolled around and I heard some people getting out of their room to get ready, I waited until 8:30 to get up.

I walked out of my room in the Cena's house and walked into the bathroom where Mia was brushing her hair, she looked over at me and said, "You look awful."

"Thanks," I yawned, I brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant. I used makeup to cover the lines that were on my face from no rest. I looked over at Mia who was wearing a tight black dress.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I asked,

"Did you hear? We're going to this super fancy restaurant downtown. We're all going to have breakfast then tour the place then have a buffet for lunch then later we are gonna relax then go to dinner then John and I are going to this club, you can come if you want. I miss my little sister," She said,

I nodded my head and then she said, "Oh, I got your maid of honor dress!" she clapped her hands.

I sighed and said, "No sparkles."

"No sparkles," She said then she pulled it out of the closet. It was a beautiful blue dress. I smiled and said, "Thanks for actually picking out something that isn't flashy."

"No problem." She said as she stroked the brush on her last handful of hair.

I put my hair up in the back, and wore a long blue dress to this stupid breakfast shit. I saw Kat in a purple dress, she was putting her earrings in and I casually knocked on the door.

She looked over and said, "Questions are only answered if you have a bottle of wine,"

I pulled out a bottle from behind my back and put it on her dresser. She read it then looked over and said, "Oh, brownie points. You got my favorite wine bottle. That's about 3 days of questions about a guy that isn't even yours."

Kat was mean, but that was her personality, a very dry sense of humor and I didn't take anything she said offensive. "Anyway, what's up?" She asked,

"I can't stop thinking about what you told me," I said,

She closed the door behind me and then whispered, "Listen, I don't like Grace and I don't like your bratty sister. In fact, I hate them both. You, I like, but you can't handle John. I'm sorry but if you put him with you, that's like a huge explosion."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I asked,

She looked back at me and said, "No, it's not a bad thing because John doesn't deserve any woman, he's a bastard, but, I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure if you can compete with Grace, that took John years to get over."

"Why'd you do it?" I asked,

"Do what?" She asked,

"Lie." I said,

"It was better for John to think Grace is in Utah, running from the police." She said,

"Running from the police?" I asked,

"Yeah, Grace is a skilled thief, she had Johnny boy wrapped around her finger. I lied to protect my family. I knew Grace was no good, she would always be running form the police, she would always be on the road running, John would come with her because that's how deep his love was. It wasn't love, it was an obsession, he was addicted to her." She said,

I took a step back and said, "Addicted? How?"

"Think about it like this, if they were in Washington for 4 days, and Grace sees a cop, she packs her shit up and John goes with her. She didn't even ask him, he just did it. Every step he would follow her. So, I protected my family and myself," She cracked open the wine and drank it from the bottle then continued,

"So, what happened next?" I asked

"He was going to follow her to Canada, and that's the only place she was safe, she changed her appearance and got a new birth certicate," She finished.

"So, let me get this straight, he would follow her and she was a thief and she changed her appearance so the cops wouldn't know her and she also was going to Canada to restart her life?" I asked,

"Not exactly, she was going to make him do her dirty work in Canada, she was going to make him steal stuff then he was going to be put in jail instead of her. So, he was planning on staying with her in Canada, she was going to make him change his name too. So, I stepped in, while he was packing, I found out Grace had an affair with Randy since I was dating Randy and he confessed to me that he was sleeping with Grace. Grace told John to meet her at the train station at 4 PM or she would leave without him. He was in a rush and I told him she left him behind, she cancelled the Canada trip and went to Utah with her family, she needed alone time." She said,

"So, John was going to go with Canada with her and she told him she wanted to restart her life when actually she was going to restart her thief status and blame it on John?" I asked,

"Look, overall it was just Grace was sleeping with Randy and liked Randy more than John. She was using John to steal for her so that he would be put off the hook and she would be set free in Canada with Randy." She said,

I brushed my hair back behind my ears and I said, "Grace must have attacked me then, to claim he's hers."

My mother called our names and we both ran downstairs and hopped into our cars. I had to sit next to Mrs. Cena, she clutched her purse tight and freaked out every time we made a turn. We pulled up to the restaurant, I sat next to Kat and Mia.

"Check your phone," Kat whispered to me,

I checked it and it was a text message from her saying, "My aunt aka Mrs. Cena to you, has a surprise for John. She told me someone gave it to her to give to John."

I didn't respond back and adjusted myself in my seat, I ate my French toast and saw John glancing over at me a few times, he was trying to figure out why I was being so distant towards him. My phone vibrated a again. It was from John.

"What's up with you?" he texted me,

I pressed the home button and put my iPhone back in my pocket and continued eating. I heard them talk about Mia and John's wedding plans.

"We set a date, it's May 3," She said with a smile.

It was November, the wedding was so soon that I got scared. I adjusted myself in the seat again. Mrs. Cena started to tap her wine glass, "Listen up everybody, I got a surprise for John." She smiled,

"Well, since my son is getting married, I decided to give you, your grandmother's ring to give to that special woman," She said,

"Thanks, mom," He said as he took it, Mia already had her hand out, he reached over and slid it on her finger. I envied her.

We toured and sat lunch and I couldn't wait to get the hell home, the only thing on my mind was watching a marathon of Gossip Girl in my bed.

We reached home, finally and John pulled me aside and said, "What's up with you?"

I couldn't escape he had his arms on the wall blocking me, "It's just me," I continued, "After my dad left I can't trust anybody anymore."

"Well, I had that too, Paige. A lot of people left me too," He said trying to comfort me,

"Like Grace?" I responded,

His eyes widened and he looked at me and asked, "How did you know about her?"

"The question is why haven't you told me?" I said,

"It's not about her," He said,

"You got a new addiction to a new slut?" I asked,

He looked mad, his face changed and he said, "She's not a slut,"

"Now, you're gonna defend her? You're unbelievable! You go propose to my sister, you fuck me and you have all these secrets. You say I love you to her so easily before but you still haven't done it for me. All you care about is having sex with me." I said as I stepped away and made my way upstairs.

I went into Kat's room and said, "Let's have a sleep over,"

"Invite Nicole?" She asked as she got out of her phone,

"No, Nicole has a new boyfriend that she's been into, it's good for her she never had a boyfriend and she is happy so I'm gonna leave her alone and cry on her shoulder tomorrow morning," I said,

Kat and I both heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Let's see him cry," She chuckled and so did I and then she took a sharp metal object and smashed in the wall, it bad a perfect circle.

I saw John put his coat down on the floor and jump back in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked,

I looked over a woman on the bed, looking at photos and then she said, "Still destroyed over me, Johnny bear?"

My eyes widened and he said, "I thought you were in Utah,"

"It's funny how people lie, isn't it?" She said,

"Lie?" He asked,

"I was with Randy since you didn't show up at the train but I realized it's time to get back to when things were right," She smiled then continued, "Someone called me and said you're getting married and hooking up with her sister." She giggled, "What happened to my sweet innocent Johnny bear? You would never do anything like that. Did me leaving affect you?" She asked,

I looked over at Kat and asked, "Did you tell her?"

"No, I swear," I could tell Kat was telling the truth but we continued watching.

"Come on," she said as she patted the bed, "Come to bed with me,"

John shook his head, he looked vulnerable, he looked like a brand new guy.

"You see the innocence he has? He would have never cheated on your sister and he would have told her the truth and been with you but she fucked him up and he's so innocent around her because she can change his feelings," She whispered to me,

"Why not?" She asked,

"You didn't even bother to call," He said,

"Your little fake cousin lied to you, I never went to Utah, I went to Canada because I thought you didn't wanna come, so I left, heartbroken." She said and I wanted to punch her in the face, all Kat was saying was, "Lie."

"So, you're getting married?" She asked,

"Yes," He said,

"To who? This girl?" She got out a picture of myself,

"No," He answered,

"This one?" She asked as she showed him a picture of Mia,

"Yes." He said,

"Is this who you've been sleeping with behind her back?" She showed him a picture of myself again,

"Yes." He answered,

She twirled around him, touching his muscles and back and chest. She held his face and said, "We were supposed to get married,"

"Kiss me," She demanded,

He shook his head no, he was hurt by her and didn't want to kiss her.

"Fair enough," She said as she took off her shirt, "I'll just let you look at me,"

"Put your clothes back on," He said,

"No," She unzipped her jeans.

"Grace, I'm not kidding with you," He said,

"You may have started to be an ass to everyone else but your still so weak when it comes to me," She said,

She finally got her jeans off and laid on the bed, "Suit for yourself," She said, "I've already seen you naked a billion of times,"

"Whatever," He said,

She sat up and said, "Is this girl really that important to you?"

He didn't answer and she laughed a bit then said, "Well, that won't be for long since I'm here and I'm going to make sure we pick up where we ended, because, I love you and I always have."

I slid down the wall and smiled a bit that he didn't do anything with her and I looked back.

"I love you too and I always will but you just don't do it for me anymore," He said,

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel any better." Grace said,

I went back to my own room and slid under the covers, after 2 minutes of staring at the TV, I heard the door crack open, it was John.

He came in and locked the door behind him, he slid under the covers next to me and held me by my waist. He put his head on mine and I adjusted the covers more.

"I love you," he whispered and I looked back and smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too," I said,

He smiled at me and I released his arms from around my waist and said, "You earned it,"

He laughed and said, "No."

"I won't say ever again you only want me for sex." I said,

"No, I don't want you to think that, overall because I love you for you, and I'll call off the wedding, tomorrow in the morning. I just sent Grace home," He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't call off the wedding yet, give it some time, I want you to pick the right girl and be happy. If you wanna be with my sister then I'll keep this a secret, this whole thing, I promise," I said,

He kissed me then I said, "Hurry up, please." I spread my legs out and he laughed.

There we were, on the bed tossing and turning, ignoring the problems we had such as Mia, Grace, his father's death, and who attacked me, but the door opened and then I heard it close and the lights went on. John and I were in a deep kiss until he looked over then I did too.

The person standing in the door way: My mother.


End file.
